Mi vida sin Edward Cullen Requiem por un amor
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿La vida se puede ensañar con una persona? Si, lo puede hacer. Bella sufrirá lo indecible por la muerte de Edward. Y no hay nada que pueda remediarlo. descubranlo, aunque advierto que será muy triste y crudo.
1. Chapter 1

Diario de Bella Swan. Réquiem por un amor.

Esta es la historia más triste que conozco: la mía. He de confesar que aún no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Trataré de contar mi historia, acordándome de todo cómo si hubiera sido ayer. La pena me embarga y sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. ¿Cómo empezar? Pues para que puedan entenderlo, será por el principio. Para que no olviden que el amor todo lo puede. Y a veces el destino arrebata.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 84 años y soy bisabuela de dos preciosos niños. Vivo en una pequeña casita en las afueras de Forks, junto a la casa de los Cullen. Vivo sola, a excepción de cuando tengo visitas, sobre todo de mis bisnietos. La única que sigue conmigo a pesar de que le pedí que siguiera con su vida, ha sido Alice y con ella Jasper. Han sido un gran consuelo para mí, en mis horas más negras. Por lo mismo preferí que se marcharan, cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que se acercaba el final. Ahora mismo, está en Denali, volverá pronto, para decirme adiós y con ella, toda mi familia.

Es tiempo de que sepan, lo que sucedió, el porqué me encuentro aquí. En algunas partes, recurriré a un diario que escribí, pero en otras, tengo los recuerdos tan frescos, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Capitulo 1 La llegada a Forks

Comenzaré primero sentándome en la silla mecedora, la que da de frente al cuarto de Edward, aunque tengo todas sus cosas, no por lo que valen monetariamente, sino que es una manera de estar cerca de él. Sobre todo al escuchar su música. Discúlpenme si lloro al recordar, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre he sido así. Bien ahora que estoy junto a su retrato, puedo empezar.

-Mi madre se había casado con un beisbolista, más joven que ella, pero era feliz. Yo me sentía en la obligación de irme, porque la hacia sufrir. ¿De qué manera? Pues al quedarme junto a ella, se veía obligada a quedarse y eso la entristecía. Anhelaba estar junto a Phil. ¿Y quién era yo para negárselo? Solo su hija. Quien antes de su matrimonio con Phil, la cuidaba cómo si fuera mi hija. Por lo que tuve que madurar antes de tiempo. No me quejo, porque fue mi mejor amiga. Viví años si no de dicha absoluta, si de tranquila comunicación con ella.

Al llegar a Forks la tristeza me invadió. Estaba a mitad de semestre y lo que menos quería era ser "famosa", lo único que deseaba era pasar desapercibida y guardar mi dolor para mi misma. Mi padre, el jefe de policía, Charlie para mí. Era buena persona y me daba mi propio espacio. En realidad vivir con él, era como tener mi propia casa. Se acostumbró al trabajo y los días de descanso a la pesca. Lo más maravilloso fue que me regalo una camioneta, usada pero genial para mi. Eso hizo llevadero mi primer día en Forks.

Me dirigí con unos nervios horribles a la escuela, era un pueblo pequeño y las noticias corrían como reguero de pólvora. Al llegar todos me miraban como si no fuera suficiente con mi torpeza de siempre, porque he de confesar que soy muy poco hábil con mis pies, generalmente tengo muchos accidente. Después de la consabida bienvenida de algunos de los estudiantes, me fui a mis clases. Me seguían y me daban instrucciones, invitaciones y demás, pero todo eso era inútil. No me gustaba mucho socializar, ó mejor dicho, no tenia con quién socializar. Me acostumbre a pasar desapercibida en Phoenix y deseaba que fuera igual aquí: error.

En el almuerzo, Jessica una chica con la que compartía algunas clases, me puso sobre aviso de una familia en particular: Los Cullen, quienes eran admirados y temidos por los demás. Entre ellos estaba el que sería el amor de mi existencia: Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Pasado

Fue un tiempo muy difícil, pues pensaba que Edward Cullen me odiaba y yo sufría por ello. Sufría porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aunque no lo sabía, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, era al principio una atracción como jamás llegué a sentir por nadie. Aunque pensé que estaba loca, pues él era por mucho, totalmente diferente a cualquier otro ser humano.

En la escuela era cuando más podía verlo y sufría lo indecible por su indiferencia y total distanciamiento. Era una tortura ver cómo él no me miraba en absoluto, mientras yo vivía pendiente de cada movimiento suyo. Era algo torturante pero a la vez, gratificante. Tortura porque no podía acercarme a él ni a sus hermanos, no porque me intimidaran, si no porque yo era tan insignificante que no podía esperar, que alguien tan hermoso, perfecto, insuperable y elegante pudiese siquiera pensar en mí, ya no como una novia, si no como amiga.

Pero todo eso cambio el día del accidente, donde Edward, para mi sorpresa, me salvó. Una camioneta se dirigía hacia mí, justo momentos después de que yo viera a Edward junto a sus hermanos, muy lejos de mí. No me quiso dar explicaciones y me porte muy mal con él. Yo quería respuestas, no era lógico lo que había hecho, pero no le dije a nadie sobre mis sospechas, primero porque dirían que estaba loca y segundo, porque nadie más que yo, estaba tan obsesionada con él y su familia. Nadie en la escuela, reparaba en ellos, más que lo necesario, eso lo supe a lo largo de las semanas siguientes, pues Edward después de eso, dejó de hablarme. Me ignoró totalmente. Y esa era una tortura para mí, aunque disfrutaba estar cerca de él, saber que él estaba bien. Me hacia sentir bien. Aunque el hecho de ver su rostro, oler su aroma, me volvía loca. Nunca había olido ese aroma en otra persona. Por mucho que buscara, jamás encontré a nadie igual.

Todo hubiera seguido igual, indiferencia por parte de él y dolor por parte mío. Hasta que me volvió a hablar. Me quedé impactada, pues no lo esperaba, yo pensaba que él me ignoraba por completo y que jamás llegaría a interesarle ni una pizca, pero la invitación de Mike Newton al baile de primavera, creo fue, el detonante de una serie de eventos que culminarían en una verdad absoluta. Yo no era nada sin él.

¿Por qué?, pues porque después de mucho indagar y sospechar y de pistas que fui buscando, y con la ayuda, que en su momento jamás se imaginó que me dio: Jacob Black, supe por fin lo que él era. Un vampiro. Jamás tuve miedo de ese conocimiento. De lo que siempre tuve miedo, era que él desapareciera como una ilusión ó un sueño. Cuando después de muchos problemas en la escuela por parte de Jessica y de Mike Newton. Una salida a Port Ángeles hizo que por fin confesara la verdad. Yo dudaba aún que él sintiera algo por mí, una simple y torpe humana, pero él se quedó conmigo, me llevó a comer a un restaurante y ahí, confesó que me seguía. Jamás olvidaré la sensación de alivio y gran placer que sentí cuando supe por su propia boca que él me seguía, que se preocupaba por mí. Aunque siempre estaba con la duda en mi corazón, de que no fuera nada durable, que solo fuera un juego para él ó un amor pasajero.

Fue cuando por fin al salir del restaurante, me confesó lo que yo ya sabía, que era un vampiro, pero no quería seguir siendo un monstruo. La verdad jamás creí que fuera un monstruo, porque él era bueno. Me cuidaba, se preocupaba por mí, ¿cómo un ángel puede ser un monstruo? Jamás creí sus palabras en ese sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Pasado 2ª. Parte

Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación. Aunque extraña, porque no lo podía tocar, sentía que no debía hacerlo, aunque la verdad, moría por hacerlo. Cuando el me confesó que el anhelo de beber mi sangre era muy fuerte, no me asusté. No importaba en absoluto, aún contra su ira por decírselo, no me importaba, porque como le dije: -Sin ti, no vale la pena vivir un día más.

Duramos varios días con el anhelo de tocarnos. Aunque siento que mi deseo era mucho mayor, pues siempre pensé que él era un hermoso sueño, que se podía desvanecer si lo tocaba. Me llevó a conocer su prado. Un lugar hermoso donde por fin pude verlo tal cual era. Era algo increíble, su piel brillaba como si tuviera diamantes, si antes me parecía hermoso, ahora su belleza me impactó de tal modo, que jamás podría imaginar otra cosa más hermosa que no fuera él. Además fue la primera vez que pude tocarlo, sentí su helada piel con placer y deslice mis dedos por su rostro, algo que desde que lo conocí, deseaba más que nada en este mundo.

Y de ese modo él me confesó lo que yo no podía imaginar. Que me quería, aunque la verdad, eso me lo dijo cuando fuimos a jugar beisbol con su familia. Primero, me pidió que le presentara a mi padre, como mi novio. La verdad, sentí un enorme alivio y muchísimo gusto de que él, precisamente él, quisiera una relación formal conmigo. Fue algo difícil para mí, pero mi padre lo aceptó con gusto. Y nos fuimos a jugar beisbol, ante el beneplácito de mi padre. Ese día, Edward me besó. Fue antes del partido y les juro que nunca, nunca lo olvidaré, fue tan tierno, tan delicado, me hacia sentir como si fuera una figura de cristal muy valiosa para él. Y ahí me dijo que me amaba.

Llegamos al lugar del juego. Fue algo increíble, yo iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, pues el ver a los Cullen jugar, la verdad era todo un espectáculo. La pelota pasaba como una bala y yo no tenia tiempo de mirarla, porque veía los borrones que eran los jugadores, al correr a las bases ó por la pelota. Todo transcurrió en perfecta armonía y alegría por parte de su familia y mía. Cuando un grito de Alice nos paralizó. Algo que no pudo ver Alice hasta muy tarde. Unos vampiros se acercaban a nosotros. Y yo era presa fácil. Aunque Edward jamás lo permitiría. Vi en sus ojos la pena por exponerme a un peligro semejante, según sus propias palabras. Por fin aparecieron tres vampiros muy guapos todos ellos, uno de color, uno rubio y una chica pelirroja. La familia completa se colocó como escudo para protegerme. Al final, casi para irnos sin problemas, una maldita ráfaga de viento desató lo que sucedería entre James, el nómada y mi adorado Edward.

La lucha por mi vida. James quedó fascinado, pues era un cazador, no había presa que no cayera ante él y yo era un trofeo muy valioso a juzgar por la reacción de la familia y sobre todo de Edward. Tuvimos que huir, después de que planeé engañar a James, y que tuve que mentirle a mi padre, cosa que hasta ahora recuerdo con pesar, después de todo, había sido por su bien. James no hubiera dudado un segundo en matarlo y yo no lo podía permitir.

A pesar de los momentos tan tristes al separarnos de nuestra respectiva familia. Alice le prometió a Edward que ella y Jasper cuidarían de mí. Esa decisión le ayudó a mi ángel pues Carlisle, Emmet y él mismo fueron tras James para matarlo, no había otra solución. Laurent el vampiro de color, él se apartó y aún sorprendido por que una humana conviviera con una familia de vampiros sin acabar siendo la cena, huyó de ahí, no sin antes advertirnos de James.

Esa vez la separación de Edward, se me hizo eterna y cuando estuvimos a punto de reencontrarnos, una llamada cambió todo.


	4. Chapter 4 La tortura y la salvación

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen Cap.4 La tortura y la salvación.

Esta parte es muy difícil para mí, pues cuando James me localizó y me dijo que tenía a mi madre, supe que prácticamente yo estaba muerta. Me dolió sobremanera tener que engañar a Alice y Jasper, pero no podía poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre, no importaba que yo muriera, pues su vida era mucho más importante que la mía. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había sido mi culpa el que un maldito vampiro la hubiera secuestrado, sólo para atraparme y seguir con su estúpido juego.

Lo que más me dolió era no haberme despedido de Edward, sabía que le haría daño, pero no tenia opción, mi prioridad era salvarlos a ambos, pues podía permitirme dar la vida por ellos, pero que alguno de ellos lo hiciera por mi, era inconcebible. Salí rumbo a la escuela de ballet, desesperada por salvar a mi madre. Llegué al solitario lugar y entré. Escuche la voz de mi madre y corrí a verla, tenia que decirle que no se preocupara, que todo ahora estaba bien. Más al llegar me percaté con alivio y horror al mismo tiempo que había sido una trampa y yo caí redondita. James estaba viendo un video de cuando era pequeña, no estaba mi madre. Eso fue un alivio enorme. Ahora venia la culpa, porque no me pude despedir de Edward, me hubiera gustado tanto morir a su lado, que él hubiera sido lo último que vieran mis ojos, y haber sentido un gélido beso. Eso hubiera sido el paraíso. Pero gracias a mi estupidez no tendría nada de eso. Al contrario James se burló de mi, lo que quería era hacerme sufrir para que Edward me vengara. A eso se reducía el maldito juego de ese vampiro, no era yo. Nunca fui yo el verdadero objetivo y me aterré al pensar que daría caza a Edward para matarlo, todo había sido una provocación, desde el principio. Y yo no lo había adivinado hasta muy tarde.

Con infinita rabia, miré con el muy desgraciado tenia una cámara de video, traté de escapar aún sabiendo que era inútil y su primer golpe fue demoledor, me rompió las costillas y me abrí la cabeza. Lo único que pedía al cielo es que muriera rápido para evitar más dolor, pero no fue así. Mientras me tenia a cuadro, me rompió la pierna, fue un dolor brutal y salvaje que me hijo casi perder la razón. Cuando mi sangre se fue extendiendo, vi como James me miraba sediento y aunque me había pedido y después exigido que le dijera a Edward que vengara mi muerte, al no obedecer, se enfureció.

En medio de la más negra desesperación y casi inconsciencia, percibí como no pudo aguantar más su sed. Eso me dio la esperanza de que fuera rápida mi muerte. Sólo que en ultimo esfuerzo, levanté mi mano para protegerme el cuello. Resultó porque él mordió mi mano. En ese momento cuando mi fin estaba cerca, mi adorado ángel apareció.

Al principio creí que era mi ángel que venia por mí, para llevarme al cielo, pues a su lado, era estar en el paraíso. Pero cuando escuché su grito lleno de rabia y dolor supe que no había muerto. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerme en este mundo, un delgado hilo me sujetaba y era él. Mientras ellos luchaban sentí que alguien me hacia algo en la cabeza. Era Carlisle, entre él y Alice me estaban ayudando, mientras mi querido ángel se enfrentaba a mi pesadilla, hasta matar a James. Me sentí muy mal, cuando Edward me suplicaba que no muriera y con horror escuchó mis quejidos y supo que James me había mordido. Supe por medio de su voz, la tortura y agonía al darse cuenta de eso. Sin embargo otro ángel, Carlisle le daba una opción para salvarme. Al principio titubeo, pero cuando vio que yo abrí los ojos, no dudó más.

Sentí la segunda mordida mientras mi mano me quemaba y el fuego se extendía, pero poco a poco el dolor fue amainando. Hasta que por fin se detuvo. Edward lo había logrado. Extrajo la ponzoña y me salvó. Después de esos pocos segundos de consciencia, él me dijo que me amaba. Eso me dio las fuerzas necesarias para poder aferrarme a esta vida. Aunque volví a quedar inconsciente por la morfina.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital y Edward a mi lado, tenía los ojos oscuros, tenía sed. Pero no se había apartado ni un segundo de mí. En cuanto volteé hacia él, miré su frente atribulada y su mirada triste. A pesar de todo él insistía que él era el culpable de todo. Y después de escuchar a mi madre, fingiendo estar dormido. Me pidió que me fuera con ella para Florida. Sentí que caía en un abismo de desesperación y dolor, incluso el dolor físico pasado con James no era nada en comparación con la sola idea de que Edward me dejara. Él se dio cuenta y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Después de pedir disculpas a mi padre y que todo quedara aclarado. Pasado el debido tiempo en el hospital, regresamos a Forks. Mi madre sabía que amaba a Edward, intuía muchas cosas sin necesidad de preguntar. Por eso, dejo el tema por la paz.

Poco tiempo después, me vi envuelta en un engaño por parte de mi padre y Edward, incluso Esme y Alice, a quienes quería muchísimo participaron. Me habían arreglado como si fuera una barbie. De momento pensé y muy estúpidamente que era una ocasión especial, pues Edward no me dijo en absoluto hacia donde íbamos, ni cual era el motivo. Lo que yo sospechaba y me agradaba al mismo tiempo que me aterraba era que había decidido transformarme.

Incorrecto, la verdad cuando me enteré hasta lloré de rabia, era que íbamos al baile de fin de cursos. ¡Qué decepción! Y una vez ahí, Jacob Black bailo conmigo mientras me daba el recado de que los quileutes estarían vigilando y que dejara a mi novio. La verdad, jamás haría eso. Y esa misma noche Edward y yo discutimos. Él se molestó al saber lo que yo quería y yo me molesté porque él me lo negaba, pero no iba a quedar ahí la cosa. Yo seguiría insistiendo. Lo amaba por encima de todo. Y no me importaba convertirme en lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado. Pero él no lo veía de ese modo. Lo sabría mas adelante y de una forma demasiado dolorosa.


	5. Chapter 5 DOLOROSA SEPARACION

**Cap.5 Dolorosa separación.**

**Una vez que comenzaron las clases del penúltimo semestre, todo iba muy bien, adoraba a mi ángel y parecía que él también a mi. Se llegó mi cumpleaños y con él, la tortura por parte de Alice de que me festejaran mi cumpleaños. Me negué porque era demasiado, me sentía abochornada de que la familia Cullen (exceptuando a Rosalie) estuvieran jubilosos con hacer una fiesta. Odiaba las fiestas. No concebía que me estuvieran preparando pastel y esas cosas y mucho menos regalos, era muy desigual, porque mientras yo no tenía nada de valor que ofrecerles, ellos me lo querían dar todo a manos llenas. No lo podía permitir. Sin embargo no contaba con la habilidad de Alice y terminó haciendo su santa voluntad. Ese día me permití faltar, previo aviso al trabajo con los Newton. Edward me recogió en la casa y nos dirigimos en mi camioneta a su casa. Iba comentando acerca de mi radio. No me interesó el tema, si la camioneta era vieja, que se podía esperar de la radio.**

**Cuando llegamos a su casa, me dijo que no me enojara, pero que Alice estaba feliz al igual que el resto de la familia de festejar algo. Eso me impidió seguir protestando. Al entrar casi me fui de espaldas, todo estaba muy…Alice. Si muy al estilo Alice. Todo lleno con velas rosas y listones, caray me sentí aún más abochornada y luego los regalos. También eso debí aguantar, Y mientras Edward me llevaba del brazo, y me dio un regalo, sucedió.**

**Me cortó el papel y sólo salió una única gota. Cuando todo se volvió gritos y golpes. Caí en brazos de Edward y luego salí disparada contra la mesa, el pastel y los platos de cristal. Mientras Edward luchaba contra Jasper evitando que me tocara, Jasper estaba irreconocible, y tuvieron que sacarlo entre Emmet y Rosalie. Yo sentí el pinchazo de un vidrio al abrirme desde el antebrazo hasta el codo.**

**Fue todo tan rápido que no pude reaccionar hasta que salieron todos, inclusive Esme, quien apenada me pidió disculpas, solo Edward y Carlisle se quedaron, luego regresó Alice y por fin pudimos convencer a Edward de que hablara con Jasper. Entonces Carlisle me contó la historia de Edward y de su miedo a que yo perdiera mi alma si él me convertía, eso era lo que lo detenía. No era miedo, era pánico lo que él sentía ante esa sola idea de que no quería que yo no pudiera entrar al cielo, si es que alguna vez, pudiera hacerlo.**

**Después de curarme y coserme muy bien Carlisle me dijo que todo estaba bien, Edward me llevó a casa, me cambie antes la blusa para no asustar a Charlie. Pero me di cuenta que algo en él había cambiado. No quise decir nada, hasta que llegamos a casa, cuando me asaltó un repentino mal presentimiento. Aunque esa noche le pedí que si festejara mi cumpleaños, fue el último día que el fue atento y tierno conmigo. Poco a poco las cosas se iban enfriando, al pasar los días trataba desesperada de hacerle entender que no había problema, pero cuando me enteré de que Alice y Jasper se tuvieron que ir. Fue demoledor para mí.**

**Toda esta tortura continúo hasta que una tarde, él fue por mí, me extrañó, pero accedí cuando me pidió que habláramos. Yo había estado pensando que había llegado la hora de irnos él y yo juntos y apartarnos del peligro, mientras lo hubiera. Llegamos a mi casa, y después nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, más bien hacia la entrada del bosque y ahí fue, donde mis peores temores se confirmaron.**

**Ellos se iban. Y el lo dijo claramente: No te amo. Y luego otra frase que no pude rebatir: -No me convienes Bella. Eso fue el fin para mí. El me pidió que no hiciera nada tonto por Charlie y le juré que así sería. Mientras el me prometió que seria como si jamás hubiera existido. No hubo manera de detenerlo, y con él se fue mi corazón. Corrí al bosque anegada en llanto, intentando inútilmente buscarlo, pero era muy tarde. Quedé tirada en medio del bosque y no me importó que alguien me encontrara y me llevara en brazos. Sólo hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre, estuve consciente de su partida y de que tenía que seguir por él. Lo había prometido y aunque sentía que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano.**

**A partir de ese momento donde me di cuenta, de que efectivamente, no había ni una huella de él. Ni sus fotos, ni la música. Nada, absolutamente nada. Entonces no quedó nada de mí. Todo sentimiento se vacio de mi cuerpo. Me sentí automatizada, entre brumas.**

*****Disculpen pero es muy doloroso para mí recordar este periodo. Denme unos minutos para poder desahogar lo que siempre que recuerdo me inunda los ojos, aunque trato de evitarlo, siempre pasa lo mismo, soy una idiota sensible, lo siento. *****

**Gracias, mil gracias por su comprensión. Siento dejar ese hueco tan pronto, pero no puedo continuar ahí, por lo tanto llegaré a la parte importante, el regreso de Alice.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 El rescate.

Ese día estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por el amor de Jacob hacia mí, en el momento en que volteé para que "por casualidad" nos besáramos, él frenó de golpe y me dijo asustado que había vampiros, trató de llevarme lejos, pero al darme cuenta que era el mercedes de Carlisle, lo obligué a que se regresara, con la duda y el dolor en su mirada, lo único que hizo fue bajarse y dejarme ahí.

No lo pensé dos veces, entré a la casa corriendo y la vi. Ahí estaba en mitad de la sala, con su esbelta figura y con una sonrisa, esperándome. Me arrojé materialmente a sus brazos, era como una extensión de Edward, y ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

-Alice, por favor note vayas no te vayas- supliqué llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, mientras ella me echaba una ojeada. Se quedo platicando conmigo durante unos minutos y después me dijo que tenia que ir a cazar, estaba algo sedienta. No la dejé ir hasta que me juró que regresaría. Cuando se fue, yo estaba como en trance, necesitaba saber de Edward, pero no quería decir nada. Si él no quería verme, no tenia caso echar más sal a la herida. Aunque el dolor atenúa un poco gracias ala presencia de Alice, por su parte Jacob me llamó para saber si estaba bien y luego colgó.

No me importó pues lo único importante era mi ángel. Cuando Alice regresó estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, menos de él. Al llegar Charlie, le dio gusto verla, sólo hasta que supo que sólo ella había venido, le ofreció la casa para dormir aquí. Ella aceptó encantada. Le preparé el sofá con las cobijas, aunque sabia que era innecesario. Pasé buena parte dela noche hablando con ella, hasta que por fin el sueño me venció. A la mañana siguiente las voces de Alice y mi padre me despertaron. Mi padre le contó como me puse cuando él se fue, cuando mi madre quiso llevarme con ella y como vivía desde entonces, Me dolió saber que no lo había engañado en absoluto y que se había dado cuenta de todo mi dolor. Alice también le afectó, pero se sobreponía y actuaba muy bien. Cuando mi padre le pregunto por Edward, una punzada de dolor traspaso mi corazón, esperé anhelante la respuesta. Estaba en Sudamérica. Después del desayuno mi padre, se disculpó, tenia que asistir al funeral de Harry Clearwater uno de sus mejores amigos, pero se quedó tranquilo de que no me quedara sola.

Cuando se fue, Alice platicaba conmigo cuando llegó Jacob.

Al entrar miró con rabia a Alice, que se puso a la defensiva. Tuve que contener a Jacob que deseaba lastimarla, mientras ella subía a la recamara, me quedé discutiendo con Jacob. Sonó el teléfono y me dirigí a la cocina a contestar, pero Jacob fue más rápido y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-Su cara palideció y la rabia se apoderó de él. Sólo contestó.

-No esta. Se encuentra en el funeral.-Y colgó molesto. Cuando le pregunté quien había llamado, me respondió que había sido Carlisle. Pero un grito de Alice me dejó paralizada.

Cuando me preguntó que había sucedido y le conté. Me dijo que quien había llamado era Edward. Me volví furiosa contra Jacob y le recriminé su estupidez, él solo me decía que lo había hecho por mi bien.

Alice me contó que Edward había tomado una decisión. Y me horroricé cuando supe la razón, él creyó que yo había muerto. Mi dolor fue mayúsculo a tal grado que me desmayé. Mientras ambos discutían y me cuidaban, recuperé la conciencia. Tenia que ayudarlo, tenia que evitar que el se suicidara. ¿Pero cómo? Alice me dio la respuesta. Si de verdad lo amaba tendría que ir por el a Italia. Con los Vulturis, acepté de inmediato y empacamos de prisa lo poco que había a la mano, mientras Jacob me seguía como un perrito faldero suplicándome que no fuera. Que me quedara con él y que viviera. Había escuchado a Alice que si las cosas salían mal, podíamos morir. No me importó en absoluto. Sólo le rogué que me disculpara con mi padre, pero tenia que ir. Se quedó llorando y yo corrí hacia el auto con Alice.

En el camino al aeropuerto me puso al tanto de la situación. Mientras volábamos hacia Italia me contó acerca de los Vulturis y cómo eran. Mi única prisa era llegar a tiempo. Por Alice supe, que le habían negado la petición a Edward, pero él no se daría por vencido, cuando finalmente tomó la decisión, Alice y yo rogábamos por llegar a tiempo.

Llegamos a Volterra, ella había robado un coche para llegar ahí. Por desgracia había carnaval y las calles estaban llenas de gente. No pudimos pasar con el auto. Cómo era de día, tuvo que ocultarse, me suplicó que me apurara, que no me detuviera y yo corrí como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho.

Edward se dejaría ver a plena luz del día. En la plaza principal. Corrí desesperada faltaba poco para llegar, había entrado en la plaza y un mar de gente se desplazaba en contra mía. Tropecé con mucha gente, tratando de llegar, sonaban las campanadas del reloj y miré con angustia a Edward que se acercó hacia la luz poco a poco.

* * *

**A partir de aqui, todo será muy dificil, yo siempre lloro cada que lo leo. Soy demasiado sensible ó cursi, pero me llega al corazon, espero les guste y dejen comentarios que ya saben que eso me hace feliz y no les lleva ni un minuto, además que m dan motivos para seguir escribiendo.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	7. Chapter 7 INEVITABLE

Cap.7 INEVITABLE

Con angustia corría entre el mar de gente hacia Edward, que se acercó poco a poco a la luz, entonces, choqué con una señora y su bolso salió despedido hacia la multitud. Me levanté para seguir corriendo, cuando sentí que me agarraban de la pierna.

-¡Ladrona, me quitó mi bolso!-gritaba la mujer, aferrada a mi pierna.

-¡Por favor señora! no tengo su bolso, déjeme, es una urgencia, por favor-le suplique para que me soltara, pero la mujer no dejaba de dar gritos, en tanto la gente me cercaba sin posibilidad de huir.

-Por favor, es de vida ó muerte, ¡alguien va a morir, por favor!- en ese punto las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, estaba por sonar la ultima campanada y no me dejaban ir, como león furioso traté de empujarlos, pero la maldita mujer seguía gritando que le había robado el bolso y pedía a la policía.

Fueron segundos que se hicieron una eternidad, lo alcanzaba a ver, en medio de toda la gente, él se encontraba listo para dar el paso.

-¡NOOOO, EDWARD NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, MIRAME, ESTOY AQUÍ!-Pero mis gritos eran sofocados por los gritos de la mujer y la demás gente que también creía que era una ladrona.

-Por favor señora, por lo que más quiera, suélteme, ¡lo van a matar!-grite a todo pulmón, pero ni aún así me soltaba la maldita arpía. Me tenían agarrada entre varios hombres y mujeres mientras veía con desesperación y angustia como Edward levantaba el pie para dar el paso a la luz del sol, tenía los ojos cerrados y entre tanto grito, no me escuchó. Me desgarré la garganta gritándole, pero al estar en un carnaval, el ruido hacia casi imposible que me escuchara, el sol daba de lleno y no veía a Alice por ningún lado. Deseaba desesperadamente tener súper fuerza y arrojar lejos de mí a toda esta maldita gente.

Por encima de la gente, alcancé a ver con horror que dos encapuchados se llevaban a Edward- Eso me puso frenética

-¡Por piedad, suéltenme! no robe nada, lo van a matar, por favor, ¡DEJENME!-Gritaba a todo lo que daba, mientras unos policías me llevaban hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, traté de zafarme pero era imposible, tenia a cuatro policías que hacían esfuerzos por llevarme, mientras la mujer iba detrás gritando que yo era una ladrona.

Grité y me agité, supliqué, lloré, amenacé, rogué, hice todo lo posible, pero me encerraron en una celda, no sabia italiano y no podía hacerme entender. Me aferré a los barrotes y gritaba a todo pulmón. Un grito más fuerte que el mío, me detuvo en seco. Lo reconocí con terror. Era Alice.

No pude soportar más y me desmayé, una negrura infinita me envolvió. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me levanté como resorte, y comencé a gritar. Nadie me hizo caso, sólo algunos que estaban en otras celdas se quejaron de mi escándalo. Pasaron dos horas. El cielo se nubló. Y yo, estaba en un rincón llorando amargamente. Un policía llegó y abrió mi celda. Me sacó de ahí. Y me llevó a la salida, donde me esperaba Alice.

No podía esperar, pero al verla me frené en seco, sus ojos estaban inundados de dolor, no podía llorar, pero yo sabia que dentro de ella, estaba llorando. Me miró a los ojos y con infinito miedo pregunte:

-¿Edward esta bien? ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde lo dejaste Alice? ¿Por favor donde está?-No me dijo nada, caminó hacia mi y me sacó, al salir a la calle, la mujer que me había acusado, se deshizo en disculpas, pues le habían devuelto el bolso, que había caído lejos de donde estábamos. No me importó. Sólo seguí a Alice, su mano helada se posaba en mi muñeca y me jalaba como una madre a su pequeña hija.

Caminamos varias calles, hasta que me dejó en una esquina y me pidió que la esperara. Con algo de alegría pensaba que traería un auto y a Edward.

Llegó un porsche negro con ventanas ahumadas y subí. Sólo estaba Alice. Entonces pensé que Edward nos esperaba en otro lado. Dejé que condujera sin decir nada. Salimos de Volterra y en un paraje solitario se detuvo. Sentí una ola de terror, no me estaba gustando nada esto. Había luz de sol. Se estacionó a un lado de la carretera, apagó el auto y lentamente volteó hacia mí. Estaba teniendo pánico de que hablara, no quería escuchar.

-Lo siento Bella, llegué tarde. Edward… murió.-Un grito animal brotó de mi garganta. Un dolor atroz se apoderó de mí. Las lágrimas salían como ríos interminables y no pude decir más. Lloraba a gritos, lo llamé pensando que era una estúpida broma de Alice, bajé del carro y lo busqué por los alrededores. Alice, sólo me veía con infinito dolor y tristeza. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que era verdad. Empecé a llorar y reír a l mismo tiempo, estaba histérica. Una cachetada de Alice, me devolvió a la realidad, a una cruel y tenebrosa realidad. Lo último que sentí fue un pinchazo y luego… nada.

* * *

**Ahora si, desde aqui empieza el sufrimiento, no me crean, pero siempre que lo leo termino como pescado, bien mojada de tanta lagrima.**

**Espero sus comentarios, por fis, ya saben que noles quita mucho tiempo y a mi me hacen feliz, saben que contesto TODOS y cada uno de ellos. Bueno, actualizaré cada semana si el trabajo y la salud me lo permite.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	8. Chapter 8LA INELUDIBLE VERDAD

Cap.8 LA INELUDIBLE VERDAD.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, en Forks. Grité a todo pulmón al recordar y pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando entró Charlie corriendo y detrás de él, Alice. Vestida de negro.

Mi padre me consoló pero no sabia en realidad que decir, Alice le confió la verdad, en parte para que pudiera entender porqué nos fuimos sin avisarle. Mi padre se sintió profundamente conmovido y apenado por haber pensado mal de Edward. Después de darme un abrazo, salió con los ojos llorosos para dejarme hablar con Alice.

Un nudo en la garganta me oprimía como una cuerda ruda y áspera, dolía, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Alice, apenas podía hablar, la pena y el dolor al igual que a mi, la dejó destrozada. Jasper entró poco después y luego los demás Cullen. Toda la familia estaba ahí, junto a mi cama y todos vestidos de negro. En realidad el cielo había perdido a un ángel, por eso los demás ángeles estaban de luto. Era comprensible, aunque mucho muy doloroso. Pero la que más me conmovió fue Esme. Como su madre, era muy duro para ella, haber recibido la noticia, de hecho ninguno de ellos daba muestras de otra cosa que no fuera dolor.

Carlisle me explicó en voz baja, que tendrían que irse por una temporada, pues no soportaban el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo.

Esme no podía hablar sólo sollozaba, mientras Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice permanecían en silencio.

No sé que habrá visto en mi rostro pero Alice y Carlisle me obligaron a prometerles que no haría ninguna tontería, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho Edward. Esa parte fue muy dolorosa pues me negaba rotundamente a cumplirla, ya no quería vivir, sin él no había nada por que vivir.

-¿Y Charlie?-murmuró dulcemente Carlisle, quien me tomó el rostro y me hizo verle a los ojos. Lo que de verdad me impresionó, fue su sufrimiento, igual que el mío. No podía dejar paso a ala razón, pero él me obligó a verla.

-Tienes que vivir por él. Además nosotros no te abandonaremos, sólo queremos un poco de tiempo para poder… aceptarlo.-Su voz también se quebró y Esme nos abrazó a ambos, mientras todos sin excepción, rompieron en un llanto sin lágrimas. Todos nos unimos en un abrazo y la única que podía derramar lágrimas era yo. Sin embargo lloré por todos ellos. No había llanto en el mundo más triste que el nuestro. No había tantas lágrimas que pudieran derramarse como las de mis ojos. Mi padre volvió a entrar despacio. Y al vernos, fue tal su impacto y pena, que salió llorando también. No quiso quedarse, él no era de los que demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos. Le agradecí el gesto aún en mi dolor.

Después de un rato. Se recompusieron y Carlisle volvió a hablarme.

-Creo Bella, que tú eres la única que puede disponer de las cosas de Edward. Te dejamos la llave de la casa. Que también es tuya.-Tuvo que contenerse para poder decir las siguientes palabras sin que lo traicionara el llanto.

-Tú también eres nuestra hija, lo fuiste desde el momento en que mi…hijo…te amó. Ahora como miembro de la familia, también tienes disposición en la casa. Sé que no es el momento adecuado Bella, pero hemos hecho una cuenta para ti.-Le puso en el buró un tarjeta de crédito, de las mas exclusivas.-Es lo que deseaba hacer mi hijo. Y como te dije, también eres parte de la familia. Regresaremos en poco tiempo. Cuídate mucho, piensa en tus padres y en el dolor que les provocarías si no lo haces. Te quiero… hija.- Y me abrazó, cada uno lo hizo, menos Rosalie, que estaba irreconocible. Emmett al abrazarme me murmuró que era la culpa y el remordimiento lo que tenia Rosalie. No dije nada.

Alice sacó un depositario de cenizas. El corazón se me paralizó cuando comprendí que eran las cenizas de mi amado ángel. Luego me tomó la mano izquierda y con lenta parsimonia colocó un anillo. Al verlo a la luz, era hermosísimo, con diamantes y un delicado trabajo artesanal. Ella me dijo que era el anillo de compromiso de su madre, el que le había dado su padre. Y que Edward había deseado dármelo. Porque deseaba casarse conmigo y no separarnos nunca.-Sentí sus palabras en lo más hondo de mi corazón y me quedé estática mirando el hermoso anillo, ¡hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo por que no hubiera muerto mi ángel! El nudo en la garganta se hizo más doloroso.

-Sólo tú tienes derecho a tenerlos.- Abracé la enorme copa de plata con su nombre y derramé más llanto. Era increíble cuando dolor podía resistir sin morir. Deseaba tanto que muriera en ese instante, pero sabia que para mi enorme desgracia y mala suerte, no seria así.

Cuando se fueron en el mercedes negro. Mi padre entró silenciosamente y me abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto, hija. No sabes lo que daría por que no fuera así. No te miento al decirte que lo odie con toda mi alma por dejarte sola, pero Carlisle y Alice hablaron conmigo y me siento muy desdichado. Nunca pensé que él hubiera hecho semejante sacrificio por ti.-Lo que le habían contado ahora, es que Edward tenia una enfermedad incurable y no quería que yo sufriera por él. Por eso se había alejado. Ya no me importaba nada. Sólo tener que seguir con mi maldición: vivir sin Edward.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Evastefana. de verdad mil gracias.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	9. Chapter 9 RENCORES

Cap.9 RENCORES

Pasé semanas sin salir de casa. Negándome a cualquier visita ya fueran amigos ó doctores. No quería ver a nadie, no quería comer, no quería vivir. A pesar de la promesa era muy doloroso tratar de cumplirla. Mi padre, tuvo que sacar todo medicamento que había en casa, así como cosas que pudieran lastimarme. Gesto inútil, ya estaba completa e irremisiblemente rota. Mi alma se había desgarrado de dolor, mi corazón latía por una mala jugada del destino.

Por fin mi padre tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero se había visto obligado a tener a una enfermera en casa para evitar que hiciera una tontería. Había venido mi madre y se tuvo que ir a los tres días sin mí. Jamás dejaría Forks. Sería como traicionarlo y eso no lo haría jamás.

Fue una tarde de un viernes cuando tocaron a la puerta. La enfermera Elizabeth, Liz como la llamaba mi padre y que era muy amable y bondadosa fue a abrir. Le dio mucho gusto que yo recibiera visitas, yo me encontraba en la parte posterior de la casa, junto al bosque. Viendo hacia los árboles e imaginándome a mi amado ángel, escondido entre el bosque, jugando conmigo.

Sin embargo una voz me llamó.

-¿Bella?-fue una voz grave, que murmuró mi nombre con cautela. La conocía y no volteé ni me moví en absoluto. Él se acercó a mí.

-Bella, yo… no puedo resistir verte así, siempre que he venido te has negado a verme, bueno te has negado a ver a cualquiera que viene a visitarte.-Dijo en tono un poco en broma, pero seguí indiferente.

-Bella, la vida tiene que seguir. Ya no puedes hacer nada, tienes que vivir. Tienes a tu padre a tu lado. Y si tú quisieras… con gusto estaría a tu lado. Sabes que te amo.-lo dijo con suavidad tratando de ser amable, pero algo pasó en mi cerebro. Reaccioné y volteé a verlo. Pero él retrocedió por la mirada que le dirigí.

Recordé con perfecta precisión el momento de la llamada de Edward. Recordé también que había sido Jacob quien le dijo que mi padre estaba en el funeral y que Edward, mi amado Edward, había pensado que había sido yo, recordé con furia cómo me había arrebatado el teléfono para contestar. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Edward estaría vivo, conmigo. Ese detalle hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia y odio hacia él. Me levanté súbitamente, cosa que lo sorprendió y me le fui encima.

-¡MALDITO, TU ERES EL CULPABLE! ¡POR TU CULPA ÉL ESTA MUERTO! MALDITO PERRO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE ODIARTE-Él me tomó de las muñecas, pero yo me revolví furiosa, escupiéndole en la cara todo lo que traía dentro.

-¡Te detesto, te odio, ojala te mueras, ojala sufras para poder regodearme con tu dolor! No quiero volverte a ver, lárgate de mi casa, sal de mi vida, jamás debí haberte permitido acercarte. Ojala te pudras en el infierno ¡maldito infeliz!- Todo mi rencor, mi amargura. Él no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo me veía con tristeza y amor. No quería verlo, ahora cada célula de mi cuerpo odiaba a Jacob Black de manera definitiva y permanente por lo que me quedara de vida.

Lo pateé lo mordí, traté de hacerle todo el daño posible, le grite insultos, hasta que la enfermera muy asustada salió con una jeringa y me inyectó a la fuerza, Jacob le ayudó y en menos de diez segundos estaba inconsciente. Después supe que Jacob me llevó cargando a mi recamara. Y la enfermera le suplicó que lo mejor sería que no regresara, pues no era bueno que yo cayera en ese estado de agitación.

Cuando desperté era de noche. Confundida vi el reloj, marcaba las dos de la madrugada, me levanté tambaleante y abrí la ventana, necesitaba aire frío, algo que me recordara a mi amor perdido. El aire helado dio en mi rostro mientras por las cercanías escuché un aullido lastimero. Sabia de quien era. Y luego vi al enorme lobo rojizo salir de entre los árboles mirándome con ternura y amor. Sólo espeté antes de cerrar con furia la ventana.

-Maldito perro, te odio.

Regresé a la cama con la enorme copa de plata y dormí abrazada de ésta. Su frío me ayudaba a mitigar un poco el dolor.

* * *

**aHHH pobre Bella como sufre y eso que solo es el principio.**

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios.

besos

Bella Cullen H,


	10. Chapter 10VISITAS NOCTURNAS

Cap.10 VISITAS NOCTURNAS

Paso un mes, en el que cada tarde Jacob venia a verme, y cada tarde me negaba a recibirlo y a gritar una sarta de blasfemias que mi padre jamás pensó escucharme. Aunque mi padre supo la verdad de lo que sucedió con Jacob, trató de suavizar las cosas, pues según él, era un buen chico que había cometido un error. Pero que no tenía que pagarlo toda la vida.

Claro como no había asesinado al amor de su vida, a mi padre que más le daba.

No había día en que no llorara. No seguí en la escuela, no tenía caso. Ahora todo era gris, sin color, sin ningún aliciente en esta vida. Lo único que me ataba a esta penosa vida, era mi padre. Mi madre estaba felizmente casada, ella no era un obstáculo.

Sin embargo los días pasaban y una noche en que no podía dormir, el cielo se estremecía con los relámpagos y la feroz tormenta que azotó Forks. Parecía que quería desaparecer el pueblo. Los truenos se sucedían uno tras otros. Sin que hicieran mella en mí.

De pronto vi una silueta junto a la ventana y mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. ¿Seria posible que él…? Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación mientras yo me incorporé de un salto sin poder creerlo.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que era cierto. Tu adorado vampiro por fin tuvo su merecido.-Me miró con una sonrisa burlona en su bello rostro. Sus ojos refulgían de alegría.

-Me alegro que sufras, estoy complacida. Así quería verlo a él, lástima que fue así, pero no esta tan mal. Me gusta verte así, destrozada y muerta de dolor. Mmm Cierto la venganza es dulce, muy dulce-Me miró complacida una vez más y luego vio la urna de plata. Dio un paso hacia ella y mi sangre se encendió de rabia al imaginar lo que quería hacer.

-No te permitiré tocarla. Primero me matas-le grité, aunque los truenos sofocaban mis gritos. Ella rió divertida de verme.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, como tú guardaste las cenizas de mi James y me las diste, pues ahora, yo haré lo mismo. Además es sólo polvo, basura. Sólo la pondré en su lugar. Y se acercó a la copa, la iba a tomar, cuando salté hacia ella y le mordí el brazo, cosa inútil, pues no le hice absolutamente nada, en cambio ella, sólo dio una pequeña sacudida y me estrellé contra la pared. Empecé a gritarle en cuanto me recuperé, ella ya tenia la urna en sus manos.

En ese momento mi padre entró de golpe en la habitación dejándome helada de espanto, llevaba su arma y al vernos no dudó. Victoria le gruñó dejando la urna a un lado. Y le disparó.

-No papa, vete de aquí, vete, estas en peligro, por favor vete-le gritaba pero mi padre vio con espanto como las balas rebotaban en el hermoso cuerpo de la vampira.

-Eso es imposible, no puede ser-gritó asustado mi padre. Todo sucedió en cosa de segundos y de forma alucinante, mi padre, retrocedió y cargó de nuevo. Disparó todas las balas, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada. En cambio Victoria sonrió de manera malévola acercándose a mi padre, me levanté y volví a abalanzarme sobre ella, pero ni se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de detenerla.

Mi padre retrocedía y me llamaba a gritos para que saliera de ahí. Ella estaba casi frente a él y de pronto volteó hacia la ventana, cuando con un estrépito de cristales, un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo saltó hacia la recamara. Ella se sorprendió y dejó a mi padre, trató de salir, pero el enorme lobo se lo impidió. Mi padre estaba impactado por lo sucedido y caminó hacia atrás. Y cayó escaleras abajo.

-¡Noooo, papá!-grité y trate de ir hacia él, pero la lucha entre la vampira y el lobo me lo impidieron, hasta que segundos después se movieron y pude correr hacia mi padre.

Victoria gruñó de rabia. Y saltó hacia la calle, el lobo fue tras ella.

Mi padre estaba en el inicio de la escalera, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, quedó de espaldas. Como pude baje los escalones y me dirigí a él.

-Papá, por favor papá ¿estas bien?- Me hinqué y traté de voltearlo, empecé a gritar pidiendo una ambulancia, no sabia que tan mal podía estar.

Cuando por fin pude voltearlo, me quedé muda de la impresión. Mi padre estaba muerto, tenía los ojos abiertos en un claro gesto de horror y espanto. Busqué su latido, pero no encontré nada. Traté de reanimarlo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Hasta que llegó la ambulancia y otra patrulla. No supe quien las había llamado, solo recuerdo que subí a la ambulancia con el cadáver de mi padre. No quería creer que él también me dejaba.

* * *

Ahhhh pobrecita... Bella esta sufriendo mucho, snifff...

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	11. Chapter 11INFAMIA

Cap.11 INFAMIA

Esa tarde neblinosa, salí con un ramo de flores para mi padre, caminé como autómata hasta el pequeño cementerio y ahí, junto a su lapida lloré de dolor, de soledad y de tristeza. De nada me servía que Jacob matara a Victoria. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ella me matara ahí mismo. Pero no, mi mala suerte, como siempre me acompaña.

Platique con mi padre y pude decirle todo lo que en vida no le pude contar, como conocí a Edward, como supe que era vampiro, como fue nuestro amor. Todo. Y eso hizo que me sintiera un poco más aliviada.

Cuando llegué a casa ya había oscurecido. Ni siquiera prendí las luces, para qué. ¿Qué podía haber que me pudiera causar miedo? A estas alturas ya nada. Pero estaba una vez más equivocada. Sonó el teléfono y caminé con parsimonia hasta la cocina. Descolgué y una voz familiar llenó mi oído. Era Alice Cullen, quien con voz angustiada me dijo:

-¡Bella! Sal de ahí, estas en peligro…-No pude seguir escuchándola, la línea se cortó y entonces pude percibir una silueta que se deslizaba hacia mi, tomé un cuchillo que estaba cerca y le amenace, sólo que demasiado tarde. Un golpe brutal me hizo ver estrellitas y luego cuando volví a tener conciencia, estaba tirada en el piso, con la silueta encima de mí. Quitándome frenéticamente la ropa. Luché por quitármelo de encima pero no pude, un segundo golpe me dejó noqueada mientras entre la bruma de la inconsciencia sentí como era violada por ese canalla.

Cuando el miserable consumo su infamia, quise escupirle en la cara, pero una nueva bofetada, me abrió el labio y me aturdió. Para mi horror, sentí como el muy infeliz me quitaba sin ningún miramiento el anillo de Edward. No podía permitirlo, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y le tomé la mano. No se lo llevaría, eso no. Intenté afianzarme y levantarme, así lo hice, pero un nuevo golpe al rostro me hizo caer hacia atrás totalmente inconsciente. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, era de madrugada cuando por fin, pude levantarme con mucho esfuerzo y tropezando con todo, caminé rumbo al baño. Una vez ahí, llené la tina y me metí, el agua caliente hacia que el cuerpo me doliera aún más. Pero después me relajó. Miré mi cuerpo con asco y empecé a tallarme con fuerza para quitarme de encima todo lo que ese maldito dejó. Lo que más me dolía no era el cuerpo, no era mi dignidad pisoteada, ni mi virtud mancillada. Lo que de verdad me dolía era haber perdido el anillo de mi amado Edward. Lloré en la tina hasta que amaneció. Aunque mis dientes castañeaban me negué a salir. Oí ruidos en la parte baja de la casa. Seguro el muy infeliz regresaba para regodearse. No me importaba. Escuché voces y luego tenía frente a mí, con una gran toalla a Alice, que me miraba dolida y preocupada. Me levantó como a una

niña pequeña y me llevó a mi cuarto.

Me secó y me dio una frotada con alcohol. Después me vistió y me puso un abrigo. Me dejé llevar como un robot. Abajo estaban todos lo Cullen preocupados y furiosos.

Sumamente furiosos. En cuanto me vieron me estrecharon en sus brazos. Y con el abrazo de Esme, por fin, dejé brotar todo mi dolor. No sentí cuando Carlisle me inyectó. Pero después un sopor delicioso me hizo descansar. Sólo recuerdo vagamente que Emmett me llevaba en brazos y salimos de mi casa. Alice llevaba la urna de plata. Y me llevaron a su casa. Donde a partir de ese día sería mi hogar.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpenme que nos anote, pero no pude, en la siguente lo que leo todos sus comentarios.

besos,


	12. Chapter 12CERCA DE ÉL

Cap.12 Cerca de él.

Mis cosas estaban acomodadas en su cuarto. La casa anterior la puse en venta, no quería regresar jamás a ese lugar. Donde solo tenía dolor. En su cuarto, aún permanecía su esencia. No permití que sacaran nada. Sólo acomodé mis cosas entre las de él, para que se impregnaran de su aroma. Aunque había dolor, era atenuado al saber, que estaba donde él había estado. No hablaba, casi no dormía. Las pocas veces que lo hacia, despertaba gritando su nombre y llorando hasta el amanecer en brazos de Alice. Era difícil.

A pesar de todos lo cuidados de Alice y Esme, me sentía muerta en vida. Carlisle me había revisado, pero evite que me llevaran al hospital. Sus ruegos no bastaron, no cedí. Cierta mañana todos menos Alice se fueron de caza. Me metí al baño y llené la tina. Me sentía bien entre el agua.

Una idea danzaba en mi cabeza. Había pasado un mes después del ataque. Y con alegría me dejé ir al fondo de la tina. Súbitamente una mano de hierro me sacó del agua. Era Alice.

-Bella tenemos que hablar-me dijo preocupada y triste.

La miré fijamente aceptando su súplica.

-Bella… estas embarazada. Ahora la decisión es tuya. No podía visualizarlo bien, pues tus planes eran cada vez más en serio. No puedo decidir por ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras.-Se levantó y me sacó de la tina envuelta nuevamente en otra toalla, y me dejó en el sofá, puso mi ropa y salió de ahí. Antes volteó para decirme, intentando ser alegre:

-Te estoy vigilando, ¿eh?-y después desapareció, había ido a la cocina a prepararme la comida.

Me sentí confundida y tremendamente mal. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Y Alice me lo dijo, tenia que tomar una decisión. Me vestí y le dije que deseaba salir a dar una vuelta, ella me sonrió y asintió.

Salí por primera vez y sentí el aire en mi rostro como una dulce caricia de mi Edward, quise pensar en él de esa manera y me agradó la sensación. Camine durante un buen rato. A la distancia pude percibir una enorme silueta. Era Jacob. Prontamente se acercó a mí, yo no quería verlo, no deseaba tenerlo cerca, era demasiado dolor y demasiado odio para soportarlo, sin embargo, se acercó a mí.

-Bella, ¿porque vendiste la casa? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, estaríamos felices de que estuvieras con nosotros-su expresión era anhelante, dulce. Pero no me conmovió.

-Estoy donde quiero estar.-fue mi única respuesta. Vi su dolor, no tenia ni quería tener compasión por él. Sin embargo cuando se acercó un poco más a mi, me inundó su olor y me dieron nauseas, de inmediato me volteé y vomité. No pude evitarlo, fue un acto reflejo rapidísimo.

Él me miró impactado, no necesitaba ser un genio.- ¿Bella, estas… estas…? No pudo terminar la frase. Una ira homicida le brilló en los ojos.

-¿Cuál de ellos fue? Lo voy a despedazar.-su voz se convirtió en un frío murmullo, mientras le veía a la cara. Traté de limpiarme la boca mientras le respondía.

-Ninguno de ellos, Jacob. Ninguno. A decir verdad, no sé quien fue.-Mi hablar indiferente le sacó de concentración. Con ojos como platos primero, temblaba de furia pero poco a poco se calmó y después con ternura nuevamente me miró.

-Entonces, ven conmigo Bella. Déjame ayudarte. Si quieres tenerlo, déjame ser el padre. Yo lo amaré como si fuera mío.-suplicó hincado mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus morenas mejillas. Trató de acercarse a mí, pero lo rechacé

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal cosa Jacob? Serias el ultimo ser en esta tierra con quien yo quisiera estar-le escupí en la cara.

-Por favor Bella, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, pero ya pasó. ¿No puedes darme al menos una oportunidad?

-Jamás Jacob. Jamás-Me di media vuelta y me marché hacia la casa, donde Alice estaba esperándome, no quiso intervenir, había sido lo mejor.

A lo lejos un aullido lastimero se dejó escuchar. Alice me miraba compungida.

-Jamás-fue lo que le respondí. Ella me llevó adentro.

* * *

uhhhhhhhhhh si que va de mal en peor verdad?

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Evastefana, mi lgracias preciosa.


	13. Chapter 13DESICIONES

Cap.13 DESICIONES

Estuve pensando toda la noche, una y otra vez, veía en perspectiva el futuro. No estaba sola. Ya no. Y aunque fue de la peor manera, no tuve el valor para abortarlo. No sabia si hacia bien ó mal, pero lo único que sabia era que tendría alguien conmigo. Esa idea fue llenando mi cabeza, aunque mi corazón roto jamás podría recuperarse.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba decidida y una contenta Alice que brincaba de un lado a otro se los había comunicado a los demás. Estaba esperándome con el desayuno listo.

Pasaron cuatro meses y mi barriga abultada ya se notaba bastante. Había recibido la visita de Billy quien me explicó que Jacob sufría mucho por mi. Deseaba que pudiera perdonarlo y que le permitiera ser el padre del bebe. Con toda la amabilidad que pude, le pedí a Billy que no se metiera y que no intercediera por Jacob, pues no lo merecía.

-Todo mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad-me dijo triste Billy. Sentí pena por él, pero nada más.

-Lo siento Billy, tu hijo mató mi corazón, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Él lo sabía y no le importó. No puedo hacer nada por él. Discúlpame. Y lo vi irse muy triste.

Mientras Alice llenaba la casa con cosas para bebe. Pasaron otro tres meses, Jacob no dejaba de buscarme y yo de negarme. Cuando salía lo hacia únicamente con los Cullen, no me apetecía salir sola. Parecía que era el juguete favorito de todos ellos. Rosalie, al principio siempre huraña, terminó por ser mi cuidadora oficial, si Carlisle me mandaba vitaminas, ella personalmente me daba las vitaminas. Si decía que debía tomar sol, ella se sacaba aunque yo no quisiera. Pero apreciaba sus cuidados.

Lo que más le entusiasmaba era poner sus frías manos en mi vientre y sentir cuando el bebe se movía.

Parecía que era algo increíblemente maravilloso para ella. Esme se encargaba de terminar el cuarto para el bebe. Era una casa de locos, cuando no era ropita, cuando veía ya traían la cuna, después montañas de juguetes. No había día que no hubiera algo nuevo para el bebe.

Emmett, ¡ay Emmett!, el pobre era el elegido cuando me entraban antojos. Una ocasión tuvo que ir hasta otro estado, porque tenia antojo de fresas con crema y no era temporada, recorrió medio estado en la noche y luego llegó a las cuatro de la madrugada con las fresas, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, feliz de consentir al bebe.

Otra ocasión, se quedó conmigo para poder comprobar que en realidad me comería un sándwich de jamón, queso, mermelada de zarzamora, cebolla y pepinillos. Así de raros tenia los antojos. Cuando me lo acabé, me saboreaba y no se que cara me vio, que literalmente corrió a la cocina a preparase uno igual, sobra decir que escupió en el acto, lo poco que comió.

-Rayos, sabe asqueroso, tenía que ser Bella-comentó mientras todos reíamos de su ocurrencia.

Yo apreciaba esos detalles, aunque por las noches lloraba, sabía que Alice lo sabía, pero respetaba mi deseo de llorar a solas, sabia también que todos me escuchaban y se sentían muy mal, sobre todo Esme y Carlisle pues sabían que yo no podía dejar de amar a Edward.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

fana

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Evastefana


	14. Chapter 14PERTENENCIA

Cap.14 PERTENENCIA

Al parecer todo iba bien, excepto mi ánimo. Sin Edward la vida era tan sombría, que solo mi bebe le daba toques de color a mi oscuro mundo. Los esfuerzos de mi familia por animarme, me obligaba a hacerles creer que así era. No obstante a la única que no engañaba era a Alice.

Una tarde, Alice salió conmigo a pasear, porque el ejercicio le hacia bien a mi bebe. Caminamos bosque adentro. Y Alice empezó a platicar. Sabía a donde iba.

-Bella, yo quería hablar contigo, pero no sabia que momento escoger, quiero creer que este es el mejor momento.

Lo único que dije la hizo comprender que no quería hablar del tema.

-¿Sabes que es lo único que de verdad siento Alice? No tener mi anillo. Eso me hacia sentir un poco mejor. No por lo que vale. Sino porque ambas sabemos lo que significa para mi.-Me eché a llorar nuevamente en su hombro. Pero a lo lejos distinguí una figura.

-Jacob-mascullé con molestia.

-Oh no-fue lo que dijo Alice.

-Bella regresemos a casa por favor.-su prisa momentánea no me gusto.

-Lo siento Bella, tendré que dejarte yo misma.-Y me levantó y me llevó en segundos a la casa. De inmediato se fue.

Regresó en una hora, con el semblante preocupado, pero se escondió de mí. No la vi, hasta el día siguiente.

Muy compungida. Me miró y salió de nuevo. Ya estaba verdaderamente angustiada.

Salí y la busqué, la encontré en la copa de un árbol muy alto.

-Necesito hablar contigo Alice, baja ahora.-no tenia que gritar sabia que me escuchaba perfectamente. Y bajó.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo Alice? ¿Te hice enojar?-le miré a los ojos y su rostro se dulcificó.

-Lo siento Bella, no es eso, es que…-en eso, a lo lejos pude ver una silueta. Era Jacob

-Mmm, tienes que hablar con ese perro estúpido-su molestia aumento visiblemente, y entró muy frustrada a la casa.

Jacob se acercó hasta que llegó a mí. Tomó mi mano y depositó el anillo en mi dedo.

-Sé que no compensa nada, pero lo hice por ti.-Y dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo miré estupefacta mi anillo, era mi anillo. Sentí una alegría inmensa por haberlo recuperado. En eso una patadita de mi bebe me sacó de mi ensueño y acaricié mi vientre con cariño.

-Estúpido Jacob, no se cansa de darle problemas a Bella. Ahora habrá que tener cuidado.-Musitó con fiereza Alice al ver alejarse al licántropo. Sólo ella sabía todo lo que vendría con ese giro del destino de Bella y no podría evitar. Hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

****

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Les pongo los capítulos, y de los fics que me falten es porque no he podido escribir, ustedes comprenderán y entenderán chicas lindas, mil besos

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no TAMBIEN


	15. Chapter 15NOTICIAS OCULTAS

_Cap.15 NOTICIAS OCULTAS._

_Desde ese día no me separaba de mi anillo, y pasaba algo curioso, los Cullen me mantenían ocupada, mirando ropita para bebe, seleccionando cunas y un sinfín de cosas, me sacaban a pasear e incluso me llevaron de día de campo a otro lugar distante de ahí. No encontré periódicos en varios días y la televisión tenia problemas, sólo podía ver películas de dvd._

_Se adelantaban a mis deseos, obra de Alice. Pero había un ambiente como de secretismo, traté de averiguar, pero no pude sacar nada a la luz. Por lo cual, dejé el asunto por la paz._

_Cierta tarde le pedí a Esme que me acompañara al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas y pasear un poco. Alice había ido con Jasper a ver a sus amigos, no podían permitir que vinieran a casa. Si no tal vez yo sería la cena. Já. Era improbable, pues la familia me protegería, pero era mejor evitar problemas innecesarios._

_Caminábamos platicando de las cosas que faltaban para que mi bebe, en este caso una niña, pues aunque Carlisle no me quiso decir al hacer el ultrasonido, Alice se volvió loca comprando ropita rosa de todo tipo. Por lo que no me quedó dudas del sexo de mi bebe. Al pasar por la librería le pedí a Esme que pasáramos, quería comprar un libro que Rosalie me había recomendado. Casi al llegar junto a la puerta nos encontramos de frente con los Newton, que me saludaron al igual que a Esme muy tristes. De pronto la señora Newton vio algo en mí, que la hizo palidecer al instante, temblaba convulsivamente mientras su esposo la alejaba de nosotras para llevarla a su auto. Me quedé extrañada._

_Entramos y la señora que atendía la librería hizo un comentario._

_-Pobre mujer, creo que yo también estaría así, si mi hijo hubiera muerto como el suyo.-El comentario lo hacia a otra mujer que asintió pesarosa._

_-Sí, pobre Mike ¿Y ya encontraron al oso que lo atacó?-le preguntó a la señora de la librería quien negó abrumada._

_Esme me sacó de ahí al ver que también palidecía y mi pulso se disparaba._

_-Cielo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó asustada._

_-No, no me siento bien.-Le contesté medio ida. Eso era lo que ocultaban ellos. Mike Newton había muerto, lo había matado un oso. Yo obviamente conocía a Mike y la noticia me tomó desprevenida. Esme de inmediato me subió al carro y me llevó de regreso a casa. Había hablado por teléfono y Carlisle me esperaba sumamente nervioso._

_En cuanto llegamos, me revisó, a parte de la angustia, no tenia nada más. Esa tarde todos, sin excepción me abrumaron con atenciones y cuidados como si fuera a tener el bebe en ese momento._

_No entendía bien el porqué, cuando me fui a acostar Esme y Rosalie insistieron en acompañarme toda la noche por si deseaba algo. Me quedé con la espinita._

_Era de madrugada cuando en mis sueños, estaba llegando a casa, el teléfono sonó y contesté, era tan familiar el sueño, lo reconocí de inmediato._

_-Bella, sal de ahí, estás en p…-Y después la figura que me golpeaba. Caí semi inconsciente._

_Después saltó al momento en que me quitaba el anillo y cómo me golpeaba para quitarme de encima. _

_Después en otro momento, Jacob estaba merodeando, acechando, lo veía como si yo misma fuera él. Una ira me embargaba, su aroma me penetraba y pude observar a la distancia que alguien discutía en una recamara._

_-¿De donde sacaste este anillo?-le reclamaba la mujer._

_-Lo compré, es de fantasía, es una baratija.-Le dijo él._

_-No, no mientas, sé perfectamente que estos son diamantes, este anillo es valioso, no quiero que te veas inmiscuido en problemas, ¿entendiste? Así que mejor devuélvelo a donde pertenece. _

_-No te metas en mi vida, yo sé lo que hago-le contestó molesto. Tomó el anillo y salí de la casa._

_-Hey, regresa, no hemos terminado, estas en serios problemas jovencito. _

_Salió mascullando maldiciones y se fue hacia el auto, se dirigió hacia el pueblo, pero después torció por una vereda, donde se bajó del auto, caminó hasta cierto arbusto muy tupido y ahí enterró el anillo. Lo había seguido y encontré varios aromas._

_Entonces con un gruñido de furia salté sobre él. Ese desdichado tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, al final cuando me transformé, era Jacob quien lo veía con desprecio. _

_-Es más lo que mereces por haber tocado a Bella, mal nacido hijo de $%$%&$%&.- Entre los gemidos de dolor y agonía Mike Newton miraba horrorizado al licántropo._

_-Per…perdón…dile que…ahhh-no terminó de decir la frase y murió. Su cuerpo mutilado se encontró a la mañana siguiente-Desperté gritando y los Cullen ya estaban ahí._

_Entre sollozos convulsivos miré a Alice, quien me confirmó lo que había soñado._

_-Lo siento Bella, no quería que te enteraras así. Seguí llorando un buen rato, hasta que un dolor atroz me hizo comprender que mi bebe estaba por nacer._

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no , ANIMENSE, NO LES PASARA NADA y ami me haran muy feliz

besos


	16. Chapter 16BIENVENIDA

Cap.16 BIENVENIDA

Carlisle tenía todo preparado. Yo no quería ir al hospital, así que tenia listo todo desde hacia unas semanas. El dolor era insoportable y no podía resistir. Los dolores eran muy fuertes y Alice, quien asistió a Carlisle, le dijo que había dificultades.

-Cesárea- fue lo que contestó Carlisle, quien de inmediato me anestesió. Después de unos minutos, me relajé, el dolor había pasado. Entonces los demás nerviosos estaban en la planta baja, mientras la recamara había sido convertida en una sala de hospital. Después de un rato, donde yo estaba atontada por la anestesia, escuché el llanto de mi bebe por primera vez. Me la pusieron al lado del pecho mientras la veía con adoración. Durante una fracción de segundo vi a Edward junto a mi, sonriendo y mirándome con amor. Fue superior a mis fuerzas, comencé a llorar convulsivamente, Alice se asustó y retiró a la bebé de inmediato. Yo no podía soportar eso. Había visto a Edward y se veía feliz, pero no estaba a mi lado, lo había imaginado. Un acceso de histeria se apoderó de mí, mientras Carlisle ponía un sedante en el suero.

Asombrados miraron ambos, que aunque estaba profundamente dormida por el sedante, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Eso duró toda la noche, mi hija había nacido en la mañana, y después de todo el día de llanto y una noche completa, por fin… Dormí. Cuando desperté estaba un poco más calmada, Alice trajo a mi bebe envuelta en ropita rosa. Todos estaban a mi lado. Mirándome con dulzura. Obviamente todos habían cargado a mi hija y estaban encantados de verla.

-Es preciosa, hija.-dijo Esme maravillada con la bebe.

-¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?-preguntó Rosalie embobada con la criatura.

-Sí- comenté con voz rasposa.-Se llama Reneesme Carlie.- Todos me miraron con cariño. Esme no podía llorar, pero yo sabía que lo hacia interiormente, mientras Carlisle asombrado, murmuraba:

-Gracias Bella, es algo muy lindo de tu parte.-Yo solo asentí.

-Gracias a ustedes, no tengo con qué pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi.-Alice se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Todos te queremos mucho, lo sabes Bella y ahora que somos tíos y abuelos, tendrás que conformarte con el tiempo que te podamos dejar a Reneesme.-todos soltaron carcajadas, mientras una débil sonrisa cruzaba mi rostro.

* * *

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Kire Cullen, mil gracias hermosa.**

**besos**


	17. Chapter 17RECHAZO

Cap.17 RECHAZO

Reneesme resultó ser una niña adorable que era la delicia de sus tíos y abuelos. Eran pleitos entre Jasper y Emmett por cargar a la bebe, que no conoció lo que era dormir en cuna. Y no dio muestras de algún problema al respecto, se dormía en brazos de sus tíos de inmediato. Esme, Rosalie y Alice, la bañaban, vestían, peinaban y le daban de comer, lo que me dejaba mucho tiempo a mí.

Esa tarde cuando Reneesme tenia cinco meses, una gran sorpresa me esperaba en la sala.

-Hola Bella-Era Jacob, quien se veía apenado y traía un ramo de rosas para mí y una hermosa sonaja de madera para mi nena.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le miré recelosa. Mientras él trataba de pasar saliva para hablar, mi familia, decidió sacar a pasear a Reneesme al bosque y salieron dejándonos solos. Fue muy incomodo.

-Yo, Bella, vengo a hablar contigo. Ya sé que no quieres verme, pero ¿podrías por favor darme una oportunidad de hablar? Te lo suplico.-Le miré y acepté.

-Bella, has sufrido mucho y tu hija esta sola sin un padre-de inmediato corrigió-Bueno tiene muchos tíos, pero sabes bien que eso siempre será un peligro constate para ella. Yo te ofrezco un hogar Bella, imagínate a Reneesme con otros hermanitos, correteando por la playa, yo seria quien te protegería, a ti y a ellos. Y no estarías sola nunca más porque yo jamás me apartaría de ti.

Sus palabras no llegaron a conmoverme ni un poco. Por lo que de manera altanera le dije:

-¿Y quien te dijo a ti que necesito un padre para mi hija? ¿Quién te dijo que necesito a alguien a mi lado? Te lo he dicho muchas veces Jacob Black, mi corazón es solo de Edward, de nadie más. Si él no está, es por tu culpa, si yo tengo una hija, no es tu problema, no quiero nada contigo, ¡NUNCA! entiéndelo, ve y consíguete otra que te pueda hacer feliz, porque conmigo no hay nada más que odio hacia ti. Sabes perfectamente que jamás, nunca, te perdonaré lo que hiciste. Cometimos errores, ahora hay que pagar por ellos.

No quiero volver a hablar contigo de esto Jacob, entiéndelo por favor, ya vete y haz tu vida, olvídame, que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No quiero nada que venga de ti, ni siquiera tu culpa ni tu arrepentimiento. No quiero verte Jacob, me lastima verte, me duele verte porque me recuerdas lo que sucedió. No quiero que la culpa te agobie, si lo que quieres oír es que te perdono, pues si, te perdono Jacob, pero no hay nada más. Vete y busca tu felicidad. Aquí solo encontrarás amargura y odio y no es bueno para ti. Yo ya no tengo más. Pero tú puedes ser feliz en otro lado. Vete y ojala encuentres lo que yo jamás tendré.

Jacob se marchó, iba con el corazón destrozado, pero ya se le pasaría, no seria mucho tiempo cuando encontrara a alguien que amara y que fuera feliz, definitivamente podía serlo, pero no conmigo.

Rato después regresó mi familia. Alice me vio sentada en la recamara viendo hacia el bosque. Entro despacio.

-Bella, no esta bien que lo hayas rechazado, él esta arrepentido.-Me miró esperando mi reacción.

-¿Tú estas de parte de él?-le grité sorprendida. A lo que de inmediato sentí la furia en mí. No lo podía creer. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente. Alice se asustó. En un momento me levanté.

-No Bella, por favor yo no quise decir…-Pero no la dejé.

-Ya lo sé, y no quiero estar más aquí. Me voy, gracias por todo. Me levanté y comencé a sacar ropa del closet. Esme y Carlisle entraron raudos.

-Por favor Bella, piensa, nadie quiere lastimarte, ni queremos que te vayas-suplicó Esme, quien veía a Carlisle, pidiéndole ayuda. Muy serio se plantó frente a mí.

-Bella, creo que dirigir tu ira hacia nosotros no esta bien.-Eso me detuvo de golpe.- Sabes perfectamente que te queremos, que eres parte de nuestra familia, y no queremos que te vayas. Lo único que Alice quería hacer es darte un poco de felicidad, sé perfectamente…-me miró severo y yo guardé silencio pues lo iba a interrumpir-que no olvidarás jamás a mi hijo, Nosotros tampoco, si a ti te duele, imagina como sufrimos nosotros. Era mi hijo.-Su voz se quebró al llegar a esa palabra.-Y te juró que jamás encontraré a alguien como él. Pero él hubiera deseado que fueras feliz, que buscaras la felicidad que no pudieron tener. Si crees que te miento, no te detendré Bella, puedes irte si lo deseas, pero sábete que jamás te abandonaríamos a tu suerte. Y que te amamos, eres nuestra hija también y si no has querido la inmortalidad que varias veces te hemos ofrecido, ha sido tu decisión. Si lo que quieres es irte, lo respetamos, pero tiene que haber una justificación para que Reneesme quede alejada de nosotros. Sabes que las queremos muchísimo.

Alice, Esme, dejemos a Bella para que piense y nos diga después que decide.-Y salieron dejándome clavada al piso. Carlisle había tenido razón. No tenia ninguna razón para irme, solo esta tremenda ira y rabia dentro de mi. Cada día era una nueva tortura al saber que mi amado ángel no estaría jamás conmigo. Lloré de nuevo toda la noche, pero era un llanto que me ayudaba, un poco de bálsamo a mi dolor, y cuando Alice entró para abrazarme, corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos. Esa noche lloré como nunca.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:Kire Cullen. por el comentario.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	18. Chapter 18ALIVIO

Cap.18 ALIVIO.

-Alice, Esme, dejemos a Bella para que piense y nos diga después que decide.-Y salieron dejándome clavada al piso. Carlisle había tenido razón. No tenia ninguna razón para irme, solo esta tremenda ira y rabia dentro de mi. Cada día era una nueva tortura al saber que mi amado ángel no estaría jamás conmigo. Lloré de nuevo toda la noche, pero era un llanto que me ayudaba, un poco de bálsamo a mi dolor, y cuando Alice entró para abrazarme, corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos. Esa noche lloré como nunca.

Una vez que amaneció, les pedí que se reunieran en la sala. Ahí estaban todos. Se me secó la garganta pero tuve que hablar.

-Yo, siento mucho lo que dije ayer, tienen razón, no soy la única que sufre por él, pero por favor, por lo que más quieran, por la memoria de Edward, no me pidan que busque pareja, no quiero tener a nadie a mi lado. Ustedes son más que suficiente para mí y para mi hija.

Alice, yo sé que quieres verme feliz, pero ya no se puede. Mi corazón se ha roto, desmoronado, es igual que lo que hay en la copa, solo cenizas. No es posible volverlo a la vida, al igual que mi corazón. Sé perfectamente que crees que Jacob sería bueno para mí. Pero yo no lo creo así. No busco a nadie en particular y no deseo volver a hablar del tema, ¿creen que seria mucho pedir?-todos asintieron a mi ruego. Luego Esme me abrazó y Carlisle y Alice, mientras Jasper salía discretamente.

-Lo siento, ¿dije algo que le molestara?- le pregunte a Alice. Quien apenada respondió.

-Lo que sucede Bella, es que no puede controlar sus emociones junto a ti, por más que trata de darte un poco de paz y tranquilidad es inútil, parece que lo bloqueas demasiado bien y por el contrario, ha sentido tu dolor desde que empezó y ahora …él también sufre. Jamás imaginó que algún humano pudiera afectarlo de esa manera. Y dada la conexión que tienes con nosotros, es más fuerte. Dale tiempo, ya se recuperará-me dijo en un murmullo. Yo me quedé asombrada, no pensé que hasta ese grado afectara a otros.

-Lo siento muchísimo Alice, yo…-me interrumpió Alice.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes Bella, todo a su tiempo.-y con un beso en la mejilla, se fue tras Jasper.

Pasó un año, mi nena ya tenia un año y medio, cuando una visita inesperada me sorprendió por completo.

-Bella, te buscan-me dijo Esme esa mañana de primavera. Una preciosa joven morena de cabello largo trenzado y de ojos negros y profundos me buscaba a mí. Esme la hizo pasar a la sala y se retiró después de dejar café y panecillos.

-Hola, quiero presentarme, soy Ana.-me tendió la mano, me cayó bien, era agradable la chica, seguía sin entender hasta que me dijo.

-Soy la novia de Jacob-me miró algo apenada.

-Ahh-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Jacob me contó lo que sucedió hace tiempo, y todo lo que has pasado.-La miré extrañada ¿ella que tenia que ver en todo esto? Continuó con la plática.

-Sé que no debí venir, pero tenia que hacerlo, yo …me siento muy mal por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Jacob no esta muy bien que digamos, y la verdad, ahora se siente peor que antes, pues dice que es inmerecido que yo lo ame y que tú..Bueno que estés sola.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	19. Chapter 19ME ALEGRA QUE SEAS FELIZLA V

Cap.19 ME ALEGRA QUE SEAS FELIZ… NO, ¿LA VERDAD? ME IMPORTA UN RABANO.

-Sé que no debí venir, pero tenia que hacerlo, yo …me siento muy mal por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Jacob no esta muy bien que digamos, y la verdad, ahora se siente peor que antes, pues dice que es inmerecido que yo lo ame y que tú..Bueno que estés sola.

Era algo difícil para mí, que esta dulce chiquilla estuviera pidiendo disculpas por Jacob y ella, sólo por quedar improntados. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que por fin Jacob me dejaría en paz. Eso me daba algo de alivio, no tener que estar escuchando sus estúpidas suplicas, ni que quisiera estar conmigo. Algo bueno salió de todo esto.

Con algo de impaciencia, le miré.

-Bueno… Ana, te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de venir, pero era innecesario, se lo dije muchas veces a Jacob, no necesito nada de él. Si lo que quiere es un permiso, esta tonto, porque no lo necesita, ni él ni tú.-Ella me miró algo sorprendida y dubitativa.

-No se cuanto hayas sufrido, pero no imagino el grado de dolor que tengas para tener esa amargura.-Me dijo Ana con pesar.

-No se compara a ningún otro dolor. Ni otra persona podría ser capaz de soportarlo, así que mejor dejémoslo así. Te felicito, espero que seas muy feliz.-volví a darle la mano y ella entendió que era una despedida. Se levantó con gracia y al estar en la puerta volteó.

-Espero de verdad que algún día puedas ser feliz.-Y se fue.

Al verla marchar, sentí tanta nostalgia, ahora Jacob sería feliz, y entonces ¿Dónde quedaban ahora esas promesas y esos juramentos de que jamás se separaría de mi? Era muy irónico.

No me importaba, pero si me molestó y mucho que después de todo el mal que había causado, ahora, todo pasaba a otro plano, ahora su vida seria esa chiquilla y todos felices y contentos.

Me llené de amargura, pero sabia que así seria. Cuantas veces se lo dije a Jacob. Que al no ser yo su impronta, no seria para siempre, ahí tenia el caso de Leah y Sam, y fue tan egoísta que no lo quiso ver. Otro punto en contra para Jacob. Lo bueno de esto, es que ya no lo vería más. Estaría siempre al lado de Ana. Inconscientemente acaricie mi anillo. Y volví a mi recamara, ahí tenia un enorme cuadro de Edward, al que solía hablarle como si lo tuviera frente a mi. Tenia poco que Esme y Alice me lo había obsequiado y me sentí muy agradecida con ese maravilloso regalo.

-Lo ves amor, tenias razón, siempre tienes razón. Jacob se improntó y ya esta. No más molestias.

Ahora solo somos tú y yo.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	20. Chapter 20NO PARAN LAS DESGRACIAS

Cap.20 NO PARAN LAS DESGRACIAS.

Mi vida transcurrió relativamente en calma, mi niña era el juguete de mi familia y yo la adoraba, aunque fuera la viva imagen de su padre. Había transcurrido un año desde que Ana vino a verme, yo estaba tranquila, pues Jacob sólo venia cada dos meses.

La última vez que vino tuve que hablar con él. Casi nunca lo recibía, pero Esme y Carlisle solían hablar con él, quien les tomó cariño.

-Jacob, te he dicho como un millón de veces que ya no vengas-le contesté molesta, él traía una muñeca para mi hija que de inmediato la tomó y se puso a jugar con Alice y Rose. Mi niña ya corría por toda la casa y Emmett era su juguete favorito, lo dejaba que le jalara el cabello, lo peinaba como a sus muñecas, lo hacia tomar el té y jugar a la comidita, y hacia unos berrinches fenomenales si Emmett no se comía lo que ella ponía en su boca, mientras Rose se moría de la risa y Alice y Esme, miraban divertidas y sacaban muchísimas fotos.

-Lo sé Bella, pero es que te lo juro que no me cabe en la cabeza que hayas podido soportar tanto dolor. Ahora que… amo a Ana, no sé que haría si no la tuviera a mi lado, me volvería loco de dolor.-Su voz se pagaba cuando hizo ese comentario. Pero no me ablandó.

-Vaya, hasta ahora lo entiendes, cuantas veces te pedí que nos dejaras, cuantas veces te dije que Edward era el amor de mi vida. Y no te importó. Ahora ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz Jacob, acaba de una vez con todo esto. Edward no estará jamás conmigo, no puedo ser feliz, tú si puedes, entonces vete y sé feliz, olvídate de mí, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Entonces esto es un adiós-mencionó él dolido.-Sé perfectamente que me gané a pulso tu odio Bella y no sabes lo que daría porque no fuera así. Yo sólo espero que algún día seas feliz.

Le reproché.

-Claro que se seré feliz… cuando por fin me muera y entonces estaré a su lado-bajó la mirada apenado y se marchó. Esa ultima vez, el ya estaba casado con Ana y estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Pasaron otros cuatro meses, Reneesme cumplió tres años, y los demás le hicieron una fiesta, conociendo a su tía Alice, sabia que seria una mega fiesta con el parque de diversiones de Disney en casa.

Al día siguiente mientras todos recogían el tiradero, en menos de una hora, todo estaba limpio y reluciente. Prendí la tele para ver que había, cambie de canales sin mucha atención pues veía a Reneesme que jugaba con su comida y obligaba a su tío a Emmett a comer con ella. Una noticia me dejó fría de la impresión.

"En un asalto frustrado a una tienda de autoservicio el día de ayer, los delincuentes tomaron rehenes y al llegar la policía se inició el tiroteo. Hubo cuatro personas muertas, los tres hampones y una mujer que era rehén- mi vista se nubló cuando escuché el nombre-: Ana Black, con 7 meses de embarazo."

* * *

_**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**_

_**Mil gracias a:kIRE CULLEN . mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_


	21. Chapter 21DE VUELTA AQUI

Cap.21 DE VUELTA AQUÍ.

Después de tres meses, volví a ver a Jacob, la verdad al verlo me dio mucha lastima, era una copia al carbón y en masculino de mí. Fue nuevamente a verme. Esta vez no me pude negar. Todos los Cullen le dieron el pésame, él parecía un zombi.

En cuanto me vio, las lágrimas surgieron a raudales de su rostro. La agonía y el dolor se percibían claramente en sus morenas facciones, grandes ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos, Reconocí de inmediato esas mismas marcas, las que yo tenia.

Aunque no tenia la más remota idea de lo que hacia aquí. Era el último lugar donde esperaba verlo.

Cayó de rodillas ante mí, mientras apenada traté de hacer que se levantara, su rostro se volvió hacia mí.

-No puedo más Bella, no puedo más. Te juro que este dolor es insoportable-sus sollozos ahora eran gritos de dolor, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper salieron alarmados al oírle en tal estado. Se acercaron silenciosos y se colocaron a un lado mío.

-La he perdido Bella, la he perdido… no me queda nada… nada. ¡Me quiero morir! no quiero seguir viviendo. Por piedad diles que me maten, no puedo soportarlo mas-en su mirada brillaba la locura y el dolor, una profunda agonía y la tristeza se mezclaban como en un triste y angustioso caleidoscopio de tortura.

-No Jacob, sabes que jamás harían eso.-le contesté con rostro demudado.

Se levantó lentamente, y se puso frente a mí. Era enorme, Jasper estaba influyendo en el momento, llevando calma y algo de tranquilidad, pero parecía que rebotaba en Jake. Quien me miró con infinita tristeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva, después de lo que sucedió? No lo entiendo Bella, yo no puedo seguir viviendo. Se acabó mi mundo. Es una…-Yo terminé la frase por él.

-Tortura agónica inacabable que se prolonga hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo, que te hace suplicar una y otra vez la muerte como alivio al dolor, para poder estar con mi amado. Que no hay vida, ni alegría suficiente en este mundo para alegrarte un poco, que es como si cada día se iniciara otra tortura con los recuerdos que te queman en donde antes estaba tu corazón, que el vacío es más terrorífico que cualquier monstruo infernal, no necesitas morir para ir al infierno Jacob, bienvenido, estás en él.

Los Cullen se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Jacob, pensaban que había superado un poco el dolor y la perdida, y se dieron cuenta que jamás, jamás podría hacerlo.

Jacob volteó hacia ellos y los miró suplicante. Carlisle como si hubiera leído el pensamiento le dijo:

-Jamás Jacob, eso sería asesinato. No importa de qué manera lo disfraces.

-No. Eso sería… piedad.- respondió él con sollozos desgarradores

-La piedad no esta hecha para nosotros Jacob, aún no.-le respondí secamente.

El volteó de nuevo hacia mí y se arrodilló.

-Perdóname Bella, perdóname por favor, jamás supe hasta que grado te había lastimado. Jamás supe de tu dolor y agonía hasta que las estoy padeciendo. No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, y sé que soy el menos indicado para suplicar por tu perdón. Pero no me alcanzará la vida para lamentarme de lo que te hice y de lo que perdí. Fui estúpido, necio y soberbio. Jamás quise ver que yo tenia diferente camino al tuyo, me empeñé en que estuviéramos juntos por sobre todas las cosas, sin comprender en realidad que Edward era tu verdadero amor.

Sus palabras removieron en mi, algo de piedad.

-No Jacob, ya no pidas perdón, te dije que te perdonaba, y fui sincera cuando te desee que fueras feliz, ahora con esta desgracia. No puedo hacer nada por ti. Eres tú quien tiene que buscar su propio destino. Espero que lo encuentres, de verdad, espero que lo encuentres.

* * *

**Discupen la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	22. Chapter 22TRISTEZA

Cap.22 TRISTEZA

Después de eso, todos los días sin falta, Jacob llegaba cerca de la casa y en forma lobuna se echaba y contemplaba la casa y los alrededores, después de una semana de lo mismo, salí para hablar con él.

-Jacob, no sigas así, por favor, debes hacer otra cosa, busca a alguien con quien poder ser feliz-él se transformó y me preguntó dolido, las ojeras que tenia era impresionantes.

-Acaso tú has podido Bella, ¿Dime quien te hace feliz?-me callé porque comprendí que fue un error.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, estas muerta en vida, porque no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerte feliz, la felicidad huyó de nosotros. Ahora no me queda nada, ni siquiera aquí. Sólo me queda seguir cuidando los alrededores, envejecer y morir lo más pronto posible, pero mientras tú vivas Bella, yo estaré aquí, en el momento que tú ya no estés podré morir al fin.

Sus palabras me calaron, no quería tenerlo junto a mí, me lastimaba, pero él parecía escuchar mis pensamientos.

-No Bella, no es como tú te imaginas, ahora comprendo las cosas al igual que tú. Me refiero a que seré tu guardián, ya se que tienes a los Cullen, pero esto es una deuda pendiente contigo y aunque no te parezca, lo haré. Seguiré día a día cerca de ti, de Reneesme y de todos ustedes. Sólo eso. Si algún día deseas verme ó hablarme, sólo dilo y acudiré, no creas que voy a estar fastidiándote, yo también tengo por quien lamentarme. Así que solo quería decir eso.

Dio media vuelta y nuevamente ya era un enorme lobo. Entre en la casa, mientras Alice lo miraba irse. Mi hija estaba jugando con Rosalie y Emmett, pero aún así todos tenían cara de preocupación.

Pasó el tiempo y mi hija entró a la escuela, en menos de lo que pensé mi hija cumplió quince años y no sabia que el destino fatal no me dejaría en paz.

Su parecido con su padre era más que obvio y todos en Forks se dieron cuenta. Se corrieron chismes, no me importó. Pero lo que jamás me pasó por la cabeza fue lo que hizo la madre de Mike. Esa mañana mi hija entraba a la escuela, en la esquina, indecisa con una carta en la mano, la señora Newton miraba embelesada a su nieta. Al fin, cuando mi hija entró a la escuela y se le había caído su celular, corrió hacia ella y le dio la carta. Asombrada Reneesme la recibió.

-Por favor léela mi niña y sabrás la verdad que te han ocultado durante mucho tiempo.-Y se fue. Dejando a mi hija con desconcierto.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	23. Chapter 23VENENO

Cap,.23 VENENO

Mi hija regresó distante y fría, al momento de querer hablar con ella, me insultó.

-¡Asesina!-me dijo con voz fría y cruel, mis ojos se anegaron mientras negaba la acusación.

-Jamás lo haría ¿porqué dices eso Reneesme?-Su mirada cruel me recorrió con desprecio y eso me dolió. Al instante los Cullen estaban conmigo, mientras Reneesme los miraba a todos con odio.

-¿Cómo pudieron engañarme así? ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad? Mi pobre padre asesinado por… ella. Alice se le puso enfrente, mientras yo lloraba convulsivamente, era recordar un episodio demasiado traumático en mi vida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a tu madre? ¿Y porque crees que ella lo mataría? Te has dejado llevar por mentiras de gente que no sabe lo que dice.-Pero mi hija estaba enloquecida.

-Es mi abuela quien me lo dijo todo, ustedes me han engañado, son unos mentirosos, y yo que creía en ustedes, hasta ahora pude relacionar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, los chismes, los cuchicheos a mi paso, la manera en que me señalaban-gritaba y estaba fuera de si. Carlisle se acercó a ella y le tomó de los hombros.

-No sabes lo que dices Reneesme, por favor cálmate para poder hablar.

-No quiero calmarme, ¿y saben qué? No quiero permanecer más en esta casa, junto a una… asesina

-¡El único infeliz aquí, fue tu padre, que violó a tu madre!-Alice le cruzó la cara de una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo, mi hija la miró con odio.

-¡Es mentira, mi abuela me dijo que ustedes me mentirían!- se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Días después al no poder convencerla, se fue a un internado, pues no quiso estar más tiempo junto a mí. Me tuvieron que sedar pues fue demasiado para mi. Así pasó el tiempo y cuando cumplió dieciocho años y la edad legal, se fue a vivir con sus abuelos paternos. Así fue como perdí a mi hija.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	24. Chapter 24ORACION NO ESCUCHADA

Cap.24 ORACION NO ESCUCHADA.

-Es mentira, mi abuela me dijo que ustedes me mentirían- se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Días después al no poder convencerla, se fue a un internado, pues no quiso estar más tiempo junto a mí. Me tuvieron que sedar pues fue demasiado para mi. Así pasó el tiempo y cuando cumplió dieciocho años y la edad legal, se fue a vivir con sus abuelos paternos. Así fue como perdí a mi hija.

A pesar del apoyo de mi familia, nuevamente me volví a sumir en una tristeza incomparable, mi hija no quería saber nada de mi, Alice quiso ir a verla y decirle la verdad, pero se lo impedí, le dije que no quería más problemas, que si ella era feliz con sus abuelos, tal vez era lo mejor.

Alice no dijo nada, pero estaba muy molesta, al ver el futuro me dijo que estaba muy bien. Dejamos las cosas así y pasaron 8 años, ocho tristes y muy largos años en donde tres veces intente suicidarme, pero Alice no lo permitió. Mi adorada foto de mi Edward y sus cenizas siempre estaban conmigo, ahora sobrellevaba mi pena, incluso Rosalie era tan amable y solicita, los años no pasan de en balde y yo ya tenía 44 años, las marcas del sufrimiento dejan huella.

Incluso Jacob también había envejecido, triste y solo, a veces me visitaba y terminábamos en largas pláticas, donde cada uno hablaba de su amor. Había dolor y mucho, pero ya nada se podía remediar, sólo quedaba esas charlas como viejos que somos, porque la vida sigue y los Cullen a pesar de todo tienen una vida pública que cuidar, me habían pedido, suplicado y rogado que los acompañara a Inglaterra, pues debían comenzar de nuevo, a pesar de todo tuvieron que marcharse, menos Alice y Jasper, ellos se quedaron a hacerme compañía, aunque debo decir que solo Alice, Jasper no podía conmigo, si me acompañaba por un rato, tenia suficiente, para sufrir por días.

Me dolía hacerle daño, pero era inevitable, así que optó por irse a una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la casa, la remodelaron y se quedaron ahí, yo sabia que Alice me tenia bien vigilada y no podía reprochárselo, aunque en mi condición, ¿Por qué no apresurar lo que tenia que haber sucedido desde hace muchos años?

Una noticia me conmovió muchísimo al año siguiente mi Reneesme se casaba con un prestigioso arquitecto, me entere por Alice, pues ella no me invitó ni mucho menos me avisó. Sé que no debo llorar, pues tantos años de sufrir terminan por volverte duro, pero a mi me seguía doliendo como el primer día. Sólo rezaba porque ella fuera feliz, que ella tuviera lo que yo nunca obtendría.

Yo jamás iba al pueblo, todo lo que necesitaba lo mandaban ó Alice iba por ello. Así que con esta vida, que podía pedir que no fuera la muerte, para mi maldita suerte, se me negaba esa oportunidad. Sin embargo todo volvería a cambiar pronto.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	25. Chapter 25TRISTEZA Y ALEGRIA

Cap.25 TRISTEZA Y ALEGRIA

Yo jamás iba al pueblo, todo lo que necesitaba lo mandaban ó Alice iba por ello. Así que con esta vida, que podía pedir que no fuera la muerte, para mi maldita suerte, se me negaba esa oportunidad. Sin embargo todo volvería a cambiar pronto.

Pasaron otros 6 años entre dolor por la soledad, pues mi hija tuvo dos preciosos hijos, una niña y un niño, a quienes llamó: Eleonor y Michael, como su abuelo. Me dolió, pero el saber que era feliz, me daba fuerzas para seguir con mi patética existencia. Una mañana estaba desayunando con Alice, cuando al servir el té, cayó de sus manos la tetera.

-¡Ohhh no, no puede ser!-me miró con angustia y de inmediato salió como ráfaga de viento.  
Volvió una hora después mientras yo lloraba a mares.

En la televisión estaban reportando un accidente en avión, todos los pasajeros murieron, dieron la lista y entre ellos estaban mi hija, sus abuelos y su esposo. No podía creerlo, por eso se había ido Alice, no quería ser ella quien me lo dijera. La entendí, cuando llegó me abrazó, junto con Jasper que sólo suspiró y me tomó del hombro para darme algo de tranquilidad.

Nos hicimos cargo del funeral, mis nietos estaban internados pues ella no quería que yo los viera en vacaciones ni en ningún otro día. Cuando fui por ellos, al ser el único familiar que les sobrevivía, se sorprendieron mucho pues su madre no les contó nada de mí. Los lleve a casa y poco a poco fueron confiando en mi. A los tres meses, esos chiquillo me habían devuelto un poco de alegría. Eran tan amorosos, y los Cullen eran felices de tener niños en casa, no había día en que Emmett y Jasper no los llevaran de campamento, organizaran pijamadas y otras locuras más.

Eleonor tenía 5 años y Michael 4, eran dos niños preciosos y ahora ellos me adoraban, era algo increíble ver como se adaptaban con facilidad a la familia, querían mucho a sus tíos, pues eran consentidores como ninguno.

Por fin Jasper pudo tener algo de paz, al estar cerca de mí. Eso les alegró el carácter a todos.

Como no quería perderlos, les trajimos tutores a la casa, eran muy inteligentes y buenos, siempre con excelentes notas.

Cuando les hablé de un internado, comenzaron a llorar y no quisieron ir. Se encerraron en sus cuartos, y dijeron que no saldrían hasta que juráramos que no los mandaríamos a un internado. Ellos ganaron.

Nuevamente pasó el tiempo y mis dulces niños fueron dos adolescentes de 15 y 14 años, la adoración de los Cullen, Por disposición de los niños en vez de una casita en el árbol, sus tíos construyeron una cabaña al lado de la casa. Eran días de inmensa dicha para todos nosotros, aunque no dejaba de añorar a mi ángel, el dolor se suavizo un poco, incluso Jacob, disfrutaba de mis pequeños.

No quería volver a pasar por el dolor de una mentira, así que tuve que confesarles la verdad a ambos, de mi amor por Edward, de lo que sucedió con su abuelo, las mentiras de su bisabuela y el alejamiento de su madre, no omití nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que los Cullen fueran vampiros ni que Jacob fuera licántropo, para ese entonces ellos ya tenían sospechas y ahora con la verdad, confirmaban sus teorías.

A pesar de mi enorme miedo ante su reacción, ellos me abrazaron y lloraron conmigo por el dolor de tantos años guardado dentro de mi. Y lo que me hizo enternecer fueron las palabras de mi pequeño Michel:

-Abuelita, para mi, mi abuelito siempre será Edward, no hay otro. Mi pequeña estuvo de acuerdo con Michael y mi alegría fue infinita.-contaba con 60 años y ahora era una vieja con un poco de felicidad robada al destino.

*** Solo puedo decir en medio del llanto, que se acerca el final del fic. ****

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a: () mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	26. Chapter 26REALIDAD

Cap.26 REALIDAD

Cuando mis amados nietos decidieron ir a la universidad, todos sufrimos, desde sus adorados tíos, que no querían que se fueran y mis propios nietos, yo tampoco lo deseaba, pero sabia que era necesario. Y se fueron a la universidad.

Cada uno hizo su vida, pero siempre cuando tenían tiempo regresaban a Forks con su abuela, yo adoraba esas visitas, porque era feliz, incluso Jake se divertía mucho con los muchachos.  
El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando menos lo esperé mi Michel se titulo de Doctor, cosa que halagó enormemente a Carlisle, porque mi Michael lo admiraba y Eleonor se titulo de arquitecta. No había abuela más orgullosa que yo, mi familia les hizo una fiesta que ellos jamás olvidarían. Todos sus amigos quedaron perplejos del lujo y magnificencia de la fiesta y quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al conocer a los Primos Cullen (no podían decir que eran los tíos), cuantos chicos y chicas no quedaron enamorados de ellos. No los culpo, yo también había caído bajo su hechizo en su momento, pero a diferencia mía, ellos si podían ser felices.

Empezaron a trabajar y gracias a sus propios esfuerzos lograron muchas cosas buenas, Carlisle estaba fascinado con Mike, que era buenísimo en su ramo y constantemente era requerido de Nueva York para trabajar, él deseaba quedarse conmigo al igual que Eleonor, pero les convencí diciéndoles que debían vivir su vida, debían vivir lo que yo no pude.

Ahora era una anciana, mí querida Alice, siempre al pendiente de mí, nunca se separaba de mi lado, más que para ir a cazar, Jasper era tan bondadoso. Incluso Jake, alegraba mi vida, con pequeños matices de alegría.

Todo ahora era diferente, pero aún seguía doliéndome su ausencia. Lo extrañaba segundo a segundo y pasaba tardes enteras platicando con su retrato, diciéndole lo que sus nietos hacían, las cartas que me escribían, eran tan buenos.

Otra de las alegrías fue cuando ambos se casaron, hasta en eso, planearon una doble boda en Forks, yo estaba emocionadísima, no quisieron casarse en ningún lugar que no fuera Forks, y yo sabia porqué, nuevamente los Cullen en concreto Alice se dio vuelo ayudando a los novios con los preparativos de la boda doble.

Esa fiesta que se realizó justo el aniversario del día que Edward y yo visitamos nuestro prado por primera vez, hizo que mi triste corazón diera un respingo. Era algo muy hermoso de parte de ellos, hacer lo que estaban haciendo, aunque a veces no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta producto de la alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Yo sabía que ellos lo hacían como homenaje a nosotros, a mi ángel y a mí. Ellos conocían mi historia y les dolió lo que pasó. De esa manera trataban de darme un poco de felicidad.

La boda fue un éxito rotundo y sus respectivas parejas, parecían quererme mucho, mis adorados nietos hablaban maravillas de mí, aunque creo que no lo merecía.

****Este es el penúltimo capitulo. La próxima semana es el gran final. A ver que les parece.

besos

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me siento feliz de este nuevo fic. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27LA DESPEDIDA, FINAL

Capitulo final.

Cap.27 DESPEDIDA

Ahora ha pasado más tiempo acabo de cumplir 84 años y mis bisnietos están conmigo, soy feliz, pues ellos me han iluminado mi horrible y triste vida. Tengo dos bisnietos Isabella Marie una linda niña muy hermosa y coqueta hija de Michael y Sarah su adorable esposa. Y mi querido Edward, mi bisnieto hijo de Eleonor y Peter, quien es un amor.

No tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hicieron cuando en el bautizo nos confirmaron los nombres y sus palabras me trajeron infinita alegría.

Muy solemnes mis nietos se pararon junto a los Cullen que eran los padrinos de los bebes y me dijeron:

-Abuelita, nuestros hijos se llamaran como ustedes: Isabella Marie y Edward Anthony. Queremos rendirles un homenaje a su amor y creo que esta es una excelente idea. Te amamos abuelita Bella y también amamos al abuelito Edward, y te prometemos que haremos que nuestros hijos sean felices, mucho muy felices, te queremos abuelita, nunca lo olvides.

Los Cullen y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, realmente estaba emocionada. Se realizó el bautizo y después de dos días todos se marcharon. La vida volvió a su curso y el tiempo pasó, ahora me encuentro contándoles esta historia a mis bisnietos, que sorprendidos escucharon y entendieron. Me abrazaron y me dijeron que me querían mucho, al igual que sus padres, no había mayor alegría que esa.

Dos días después mis queridos niños iban de regreso con sus padres, mientras yo me sentía muy débil, Alice no me dejaba sola un minuto. Comprendí el motivo.

Reuní a toda la familia. Y en medio de toda esa alegría fui dándoles cosas que quería que ellos tuvieran. Al final se fueron intrigados pero contentos, Mi familia, los Cullen, sabían la verdad, Alice se los había dicho. Ahora regresaban de Denali y yo termino de escribir este diario como prueba de lo que sucedió en mi vida, cómo sin el verdadero amor, no hay vida. Mi sufrimiento, mi dolor, me acompañan en cada momento de mi existencia y aun en las horas de mayor alegría, siempre esta la tristeza por mi amado ángel.

Ahora llega Alice y Jasper y con ellos los demás Cullen. Me vestí de blanco, me encanta el color, el anillo de Edward sigue en mi dedo. Ahora todos están junto a mí. Uno por uno se despide. Esme solloza al igual que Rosalie y Alice quien me mira con cariño. Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, sienten dolor por mi despedida, pero les digo que ahora podré ser feliz.

Estoy acostada en mi cama, en el cuarto de mi Edward, abrazando su retrato, junto a sus cenizas, he pedido que cuando me vaya, me quemen y junten nuestras cenizas; donde por fin estaremos juntos. Nadie dice nada, sólo ahogados sollozos de dolor, un sueño cálido me invade y veo el crepúsculo a través de la ventana, es el momento. Mi última mirada es para ellos y para mi ángel. Mi corazón se va deteniendo poco a poco y en el último segundo: mi recompensa.

Edward a mi lado, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora.

-Hola amor. Me has hecho esperar mucho, pero al fin estaremos juntos.- Una sonrisa de felicidad y paz en mi rostro les indica a todos que llegó el momento.

Edward besa mis ajados labios y me da la mano, la tomo y siento su tibieza, ya no es frío. Ahora con infinita alegría, jala de mí y mi sorpresa es grande al ver que de nuevo soy la Bella de 17 años que Edward conoció. Unas risas cantarinas brotaron de nuestras bocas, y los Cullen miraron asombrados hacia el crepúsculo. Dos siluetas se recortaban contra el cielo, éramos nosotros que volteamos a despedirnos de ellos mientras gritaban de sorpresa, nos besamos y bendije el momento. Escuché su voz:

-Siento tanto que hayas sufrido, ahora te toca ser feliz. Es lo menos que mereces amor, y esto es solo el principio, nos aguarda la eternidad, ahora estaremos por siempre juntos y amándonos.- Y abrazándome me llevó dulcemente al cielo. A nuestro paraíso particular. Donde por siempre nos amaríamos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

FIN

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia que hoy llega a su fin, no quisiera, pero lo que comienza, termina, ojalá haya sido de su puedo negar que lleré mucho con este fic. Lo siento.

besos navideños y recuerden que las quiero mucho, ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

_**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**_

_**Mil gracias a: Tashi Masen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


End file.
